Gideon Rises (Part 2)
by GrapplingHook
Summary: HIATUS IS OVER! New questions are posed as the story continues after a short break. The twins have returned only for Mabel to vanish with Bill, will they ever return home? Who's after Dipper and will they be successful in getting their revenge? Can they both be saved? Find out here!
1. Recap of Gideon Rises Part 1

_**A/N: First off, I just wanted to thank you for reading. This is my first FanFiction story attempt and I'm looking forward to where this story will go. I plan on updating this at least once a day if not more. This first chapter just recaps the actual Gideon Rises episode, so if you want to go straight to the action, skip ahead to chapter 2. And without further adieu, I present my first story on FanFiction: "Gideon Rises (Part 2)"**_

* * *

**Previously on Gravity** **Falls:** After Stan and the twins were forced out of the Mystery Shack by Gideon, they crashed at Soos' grandmothers house. They saw a commercial of Gideon telling Gravity Falls that he will announce what he plans to do with the Mystery Shack and that it's free admission when you where your Lil' Gideon pin. Dipper, Mabel, Stan and Soos go to this event in disguise to investigate. It is there that Gideon announces that he will be opening up three square miles of "Gideontertainment." He then shows off Waddles the pig as his new mascot, Lil' Gideon Jr. At that moment Mabel and the gang have seen enough. Mabel, Stan and Dipper rush through the crowd and jump up on the stage. Stan tells the cops that Gideon has stolen his deed and Dipper tells them to arrest Gideon. Gideon simply pulls out the deed to the Mystery Shack and tells the officers that Stan gave it to him. Officer Blubbs says "That's all the proof I need." and the three are escorted off the stage by Gideon's muscular henchman. We then see Wendy outside of the event and she tells us that her dad is going to make her go upstate to work for a logging company if they can't get the mystery shack. Back at Soos' grandmothers house Grunkle Stan tells the kids that they are going to have to go back home because he simply can't take care of them. Mabel and Dipper won't give up so easily though. They give it one last go at Gideon with a Gnome army! They are able to take out the muscular henchman and have Gideon surrounded. But Gideon pulls out a high pitch whistle and has the twins reprimanded by the Gnomes. While this happens, Dipper's journal falls out of his vest and Gideon grabs it. It appears the twins have lost because they are taken back into the forest and then hop on the bus headed home.

While the twins are on their bus ride back Gideon discovers that the journal he stole from Dipper is Journal #3. Now he is frantically looking for Journal #1 and believes Dipper kept it for himself. Gideon needs all three of these journals to unlock a mysterious power. He rushes into a gigantic robot Gideon that was built by Old Man McGucket and chases after the bus that contains the twins. Meanwhile, Stan is sitting back at Soos' grandmothers house watching a commercial about Owl Trowels. He picks up Gideon's pin and wonders how Gideon was always one step ahead. His hearing aid goes off again and he realizes something and all of a sudden knows how to defeat Gideon, he rushes out of the house as fast as possible! Now the twins can see the Gideon-Bot chasing them and is yelling at the bus driver, which consequently turns out to be Soos who is working different part time jobs. Soos ends up nearly driving the bus off a cliff, but Gideon picks up the bus to find that the twins are running on a bridge high above gravity falls. Gideon jumps down to the bridge. The twins are at a dead end. "Where is Journal number one!" Gideon screams. "Journal number one?" Dipper screamed back, confused. Gideon thinks Dipper is lying and takes both Dipper and Mabel into his robot's hands as the twins reach for each other in a failed attempt to hold onto one another. Dipper bangs on the robot telling Gideon to "Let her go!" Gideon then flings Dipper onto a cliff above where his nose starts to bleed. Gideon begins to walk away. And as he does so Dipper cowers back to the woods, remember the words that Gideon said to him about being nothing without the Journal.

Dipper then runs at full speed and jumps off the cliff right at the Gideon-Bot. Gideon turns around and dipper crashes through the eye of the robot and then right into Gideon. They start to fight, both of them throwing punches. Then one punch Dipper lands on Gideon using Gideon's own hand sends the robot into utter disarray. The Gideon-Bot then falls off of the bridge falling towards Gravity Falls below. We then see a huge explosion from far away has the robot hits the ground.

Mabel and Dipper than ascend from above slowly. Mabel's grappling hook had saved them! When they land safely, Gideon crawls out of the robot. The townsfolk who heard the explosion came rushing in. The policemen rush to Gideon who then tells the cops the Pines Twins were trying to destroy his robot and to arrest them. Dipper insists that Gideon is lying. Then Stan comes crashing in and exposes Gideon as the fraud he his. Gideon's pins were cameras that were spying on all the towns people. Gideon is swiftly arrested and Stan takes back his deed and Journal #2. He his the town hero and the Mystery Shack will re-open! Later, as Dipper and Mabel are getting settled into their room again, Grunkle Stan peeks in and asks how they're doing. Dipper and Mabel then tell him about the Journal. Stan plays it off as if that's were Dipper was getting all his crazy nonsense about monsters from. He then takes the journal and tells Dipper that he's borrowing it. Dipper pleads for it back but Mabel comforts him telling him that he defeated a giant robot without the journal and that he doesn't need it to be a hero. Then Mabel says "Besides what would an old man like Stan want with the journals anyways?" But before Dipper could answer, Soos jumps out of a cardboard box and sprays the two with squirt guns.

Late that night we see Stan go back to the room behind the vending machine. He opens it up and closes it behind him. He enters in a passcode to open up an elevator which takes him from level one to level three. He goes to his desk and says to himself, "After all these years, finally I have them all." He pulls out the journal and opens each to the page with the blueprint on it. He types some stuff on his machine and it powers up. He runs into the room where it is and pulls the lever. A bright light apears through this device and Grunkle Stan ends the episode saying "Here we go."


	2. The Beginning

And now, the continuation of Gravity Falls...

Dipper tossed and turned in his bed. Mabel was looking at him carefully, studying his every move. "Dipper, are you okay?"

"No Mabel, I'm not alright. Wendy won't talk to me, Grunkle Stan has the Journal and..." He paused, he wasn't sure what else was wrong. He just knew that something was.

"I'm sure it'll all get better, you just need to relax. Do you to know what makes me feel better when I'm stressed?" Mabel said reassuringly as she looked at him from across the room.

Dipper had no clue, so he guessed. "Waddles?"

Mabel wasn't expecting that answer, she was thinking of something else, particularly a food she enjoyed. "Well, yes, but that wasn't what I had in mind. I was thinking of a food."

Dipper couldn't help but grin when he responded with, "Bacon?"

Waddles, who was laying on Mabel's bed still asleep, suddenly wakes up and jumps into Mabel's arms, cowering in fear over the dreaded B-word.

"Dipper!" Mabel scolded, bringing Waddles closer to her and rocking the pig back and forth.

"I was only kidding. I honestly don't know, okay Mabel! I can't play these games with you! Just tell me what the food is!" He was now yelling, angrily at his sister.

Mabel looked teary eyed at him. Dipper sat there trying to soak in what he had just done. Why was he yelling? Why was he mad all of a sudden? It's as if he was having hormonal mood swings like a teenager. What kind of monster had Dipper become? Just because he defeated Gideon didn't give him the right to treat Mabel like this, especially since she saved his life. Mabel began to cry and ran out of the room with Waddles in her arms. She didn't say a single word. Dipper sat there in silence. He knew what he had to do now.

Dipper quickly grabbed his backpack and started to pack some clothes, food and a water bottle he had laying on his desk. He grabbed a picture of him and Mabel and stuffed it in there as well. He then took his hat off and put it on his bed. Before Dipper could take a step towards the door, Soos blocks the doorway, he spoke tiredly: "Dude, what's going on? I can hear Mabel crying downstairs."

Dipper snapped back, again for no reason, "Look, I don't want to talk." He shoved his way past Soos and ran out the front door as he made his way towards the woods. He ran through the brush, jumping over a stray log and was out of the sight of the Mystery Shack.

Dipper found a log to sit on deep in the woods. "What's wrong with me?" he said to himself. He put his hands over his face and began to cry.

Dipper wiped his eyes as he looked up at the stars. It was a cool night in Gravity Falls, Oregon. The stars were shining, there was a slight breeze, and air smelled crisp and clean. It would have been a perfect night to go camping. Dipper looked to his right quickly, he thought he had heard something in the bushes. He reached for his knapsack when he began to hear crying. Dipper stood up to investigate, he pulled a flashlight out of his backpack and was about to turn it on when he heard a girl's voice.

"What do you want with me?" It was Wendy...

Dipper ran over to the bush to see what was going on. He peered over the bush. He could see a small area cleared out. In the middle of this small clearing was a campfire, burning bright with a big black pot above it. He could also see someone in a hooded sweatshirt to the right of the campfire, this figure was pacing and holding a knife. Then to the left was Wendy. Her hands were tied with rope to a thick tree branch above. Her legs which were not touching the ground were tied to two stakes planted firmly in the soil below. She was blindfolded and there was ducktape that had been used to cover up her mouth on the ground.

There were a couple of trees and some thick brush behind Wendy. Dipper figured that he could sneak around the back and untie Wendy there. But then, the guy in the hooded sweatshirt took off his hood. It was Robbie.

Dipper nearly gave away his position when he saw his face. He covered his mouth as his instincts told him to say Robbie's name. Robbie looked and shined a flashlight in Dipper's direction. But Dipper was lying on the ground as still as can be. So when Robbie saw nothing, he turned quickly back to Wendy.

Dipper began to sneak around the outskirts of the clearing, trying not to step on any branches while watching what was going on at the same time.

Robbie spoke in a different voice to try and protect his identity. It was dark and masculine, unlike the whiny teenage voice he usually spoke with. "Do you know why I brought you here Wendy?"

Wendy, frightened, responded "No, I don't even know where here is."

Robbie walked up to her and put his finger on her lips as she trembled. "Shhh. Don't worry darling, everything will be fixed soon. You will remember what you need to remember and forget those who need to be forgotten."

Wendy tried to pull her head away, but she could only pull back so far. "What does that even mean?"

Robbie then leaned up to her, ever so slowly, and gave her a soft and gentle kiss on the lips.

Wendy immediately pulled back and spit in Robbie's face. "Ew." She screamed

Robbie slapped Wendy, consequently knocking her blindfold off. "Robbie? What are you doing?" She struggled to get free of the ropes binding her thus forcing her to look at Robbie.

By now, Dipper had seen enough and was ready to take action.

"Damn it Wendy, you always have to screw things up. I love you Wendy Corduroy, and whether you love me back doesn't matter. Because in that pot there..." Robbie pointed to the big black pot over the fire. "...Is a love potion. You will fall in love with me and forget you ever met Dipper!"

"What?" Wendy starting laughing hysterically. "You think... you think I'm in love with Dipper? Just because he found out about your secret brainwashing music and saved me doesn't mean I'm in love with him." She continued to laugh.

This day for Dipper really couldn't get any worse. He looked at the ground. He was disappointed in himself. Here he thought that there was a sliver of a hope to be with Wendy, yet all of his hopes and dreams were killed in one sentence.

"It doesn't matter." Robbie screamed. "I think it's time you know."

"Know what?" Wendy asked, still trying to break free.

"I'm a necromancer." Robbie said, spooning some of his love potion into a cup. He began to walk towards Wendy. "You will be mine Wendy, one way or another."

Wendy struggled more. "Help!" she screamed.

Robbie reached Wendy and grabbed her neck with his right hand, trying to hold her still. He brought his left hand up along with the cup full of love potion.

Dipper threw his flashlight and knocked the cup out of Robbie's hands, the glass cup shattered on the ground.

"What the..." Robbie said, confused about what just happened.

Dipper jumped from a branch above and landed on top of Robbie, tackling him to the ground. Robbie threw Dipper off him and grabbed a nearby branch.

Dipper got up from the ground and looked at Robbie confused. "You do know that's a twig?"

Robbie looked at the twig in his hand. "Darn it!" He threw it at Dipper but missed.

Robbie ran towards Dipper. Dipper ducked under Robbie and ran through his legs. Robbie stopped immediately and turned around, a cloud of dust forming above his shoes. "Enough of this! Why are we fighting?" Robbie said, brushing off his skinny jeans.

Dipper didn't expect this change emotionally in Robbie. "I don't know, you tell me?" He said, still keeping his guard up.

"Why don't we stop this bickering and end this feud now, before someone gets hurt." Robbie reached towards Dipper, extending his right hand.

Dipper walked cautiously forward and stuck out his right hand. Dipper then ran up to Robbie and pushed him towards the fire behind him. Robbie tripped and hit his head on the big black metal pot. He was now laying on the ground, not moving.

"Is he... dead?" Wendy asked nervously.

Dipper reached down and checked Robbie's pulse. He was still alive. Dipper turned his head left and right as Wendy breathed a sigh of relief. Dipper went up to Wendy and undid the knots. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot Dipper." She gave him a hug. "Now, let's get out of here." They ran through the woods, towards what they hoped would be civilization.

After some running, they stopped by a small stream to rest. Dipper sat on a log turned away from Wendy as she sipped the cold water from her cupped hands. Wendy turned around, she could tell that something was wrong. "So how did you know I was in the woods? Were you stalking me?" She joked sarcastically as she but her hands on Dipper's shoulder.

"So now you're talking to me?" Dipper said, turning away from her, as a tear began to form in his eye.

"What are you talking about?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know. I had a fight with Mabel and ran out into the woods, away from the Shack... I just... I just haven't been myself lately." Dipper said, he was about ready to burst into a confession of his love to Wendy, but something held it in.

"Man, we all have bad days and fights with our siblings. You can't let one thing effect you like that. I would know, I have three brothers... And I'm guessing you left your hat back at the Shack?" Wendy said, rubbing Dipper's hair trying to sooth Dipper as best as she could.

"Yeah." Dipper grinned. All of a sudden he had a feeling of hope, that everything would be alright in the end. He jumped up. "Let's head back to the shack." He felt rejuvenated, re-energized, and renewed.

"One more thing Dipper." Wendy said, still sitting.

"Yeah?" He said as he turned around.

"All of it was a lie." She stood up and walked in front of Dipper.

"What was..." Before Dipper could finish his sentence Wendy had kissed him right on the lips! She backed away slowly. Dipper could taste some strawberry chapstick in his mouth now.

"Everything I told Robbie... I'm in love with you Dipper. I know I'm only 15, but there's something different about you. I've never felt this way about any guy I've dated, and trust me, there has been plenty." Wendy shied away and turned around, playing with the back of her long red hair.

Dipper couldn't believe what he had just heard. He stood up on the log next to her. And confidently said "Wendy..." She turned towards him. "I've loved you since day one. I wanted you to be mine ever since I laid eyes on you and there's without a shadow of a doubt in my mind that..."

Wendy had leaned forward to kiss him again. It was Dipper and Wendy's most romantic moment of their young lives.

Suddenly Dipper began to shake. He was still kissing Wendy, but now the ground was shaking.

"Dipper... Dipper!" He could hear Mabel very faintly.

"Dipper!" Mabel had shouted into Dipper's ear, waking him up from his slumber. His mouth was dripping with saliva as he pulled his face off of his pillow.

"Damn it Mabel. What is it?" He said, angrily.

"First, ew. Where you dreaming about Wendy?" She asked, getting off topic.

"None of your business. And if you woke me up just to ask me that I'm going to murder you." Dipper was now full blown annoyed and wanted to get back to sleep. Mabel shook her head no and pointed towards the door. There was a blue light emanating from the crack at the bottom. All of a sudden Dipper felt an immense cold wind enter the room. "Did it just get cold in here? What is going on?"

"Yeah it did, and I don't know. I woke up to some banging noise and all of a sudden, I saw this blue light under the door." Mabel said. "Should we get Soos and investigate?"

Dipper really wanted to get back to his dream with Wendy, but it probably wouldn't happen again, even if he fell back asleep. He looked at Mabel and smiled. "Mystery Twins?"

Mabel nodded her head and jumped out of bed. "Mystery Twins!"


	3. Vending Machine

The twins ventured over to Soos' room in the Shack. Soos had taken over the mystery room that had the body switching carpet inside of it. The wind was blowing a little harder and colder now. Mabel's bangs flapped in the wind as she banged on Soos' door with Dipper. "Soos!" They screamed together. No answer. Dipper attempts to open the door. "It's locked!" he says frantically. "What should we do?"

"Try the presidential key Quentin Trembley gave you." Mabel suggested.

"I almost forgot!" Dipper exclaimed as he pulled the key out of his back pocket. This would be the first time he would be able to use the key on an actual lock. "Let's hope this works." Dipper placed the key in the lock and turned it. It came as a slight surprise to the twins when the door actually opened. They ran inside, but couldn't find Soos anywhere.

"Where is he?" Mabel asked Dipper.

"I..I don't know." Dipper scratched the back of his neck. "We should probably go get Grunkle Stan."

The twins rushed out of Soos' room and headed to Grunkle Stan's room. The wind continued to grow stronger while the Mystery Shack became colder. Grunkle Stan's door was open when the twins reached his room. Dipper entered in first, and stopped immediately. Grunkle Stan's sheets had been lifted up and the bed was empty. Dipper turned to Mabel. "He's not here."

Mabel was now very worried, "Do you think Gideon came back and took them?"

Dipper disagreed off the idea, but he wasn't too sure anymore. "I don't think so, at least... I don't know."

All of a sudden, they heard a crash in the kitchen. "What was that?" Mabel said, with a frightened Waddles next to her.

"Let's find out." Dipper said as he left Stan's room and began walking towards the kitchen.

"Wait." Mabel whispered loudly. "Shouldn't we get something to defend ourselves?" She grabbed a lamp on a nightstand by Grunkle Stan's bed.

Dipper walked back and grabbed Grunkle Stan's alarm clock. "Let's go."

The Pines twins tiptoed to the kitchen entrance. Dipper signaled to Mabel to go in on his count of three. "One...two...three!" Both of them charged into the kitchen. Mabel was flailing her arms with the lamp in her hand and Dipper was half ready to throw the alarm clock when they saw Soos cleaning up a jar of jelly from off the floor.

Soos turned around from his sweeping. "Oh." He paused awkwardly. "Sup' dudes." He looked around as if someone was watching him.

"Phew." Mabel said, wiping invisible sweat off her forehead. "We thought it was a monster...or worse..." Mabel's eyes got big as they began to twinkle. "...Gideon."

Soos chuckled. "No Gideon here... Uh, why don't you two go back to sleep."

Dipper saw the same light that was beneath their bedroom door shining from the main room of the mystery shack. "Soos? Do you see that?"

"Oh you mean that blue light? Yeah, that's nothing... Just a... light-bulb malfunction." He whispered "Nailed it." to himself.

Dipper knew something was up. "What's going on?" He demanded an answer from Soos.

Soos began to speak. "I already told..." There was a knock at the door. But it wasn't the front door. It was the door to the Mystery Shack gift shop. "Uh-oh."

Dipper ran to the door while Mabel and Soos followed. But before he opened the door, he could see the blue light coming from the vending machine. He jumped back from the handle. "What's going on with the vending machine?"

Soos answered again. "Light-bulb malfunction."

They heard voices from behind the door. It was Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland. "Open up the door or we will! We know something is going on." "But Blubs... I want to use my nightstick." "Don't worry you'll get to."

Dipper quickly told Mabel to grab a sheet and cover up the vending machine. Mabel grabbed a sheet from behind the cash register counter and threw it over the vending machine. Soos helped drape it over, making sure none of the blue light was showing.

Dipper looked at the vending machine and partly opened the door. "How can I help you this fine evening officers?"

Blubs began to talk after he sipped some coffee. Durland was next to him, patting his nightstick into the palm of his left hand. "We got a noise complaint after someone passing by heard a loud banging noise. What's going on in here."

Dipper started nervously talking, "Banging noise? There wasn't a banging here. Soos dropped a jar, but no banging noise."

Blubs looked at him curiously. "Good enough for me. Keep it quiet and have a good night."

"Thanks." Dipper said as he quickly slammed the door. He leaned up against the door and slid down to the bottom so that he was sitting up against it. "That was close." He said as he smiled at Soos and Mabel. That smile immediately turned into a shocked expression as there was another knock at the door. Dipper got up again and cautiously opened the door. Someone pushed through Dipper as he tripped forward and the door slammed shut.

It was Wendy. "What's going on here guys? I was outside taking out the trash when I saw the cops speed past heading in the Shack's direction. So I followed them on my bike here."

Dipper now had a big decision to make. One that could affect his and Wendy's lives forever. Does he show Wendy the light which would eventually involve her in all of this Mystery business. What if she got hurt because of this? She had already been involved before when they were in Dusk 2 Dawn and Dipper defeated the Ma and Pa ghosts by doing his Lamby Dance. But then again, if she was to get involved, she would think highly of Dipper and may think that he's good enough for her. Was being selfish a good enough reason to possibly put Wendy's life at risk? Although, if Dipper lies to her to protect her from this scenario, will she think badly of him because he lied to her? There were so many variables to consider and only so much time to make a decision.

Dipper started, "Hey Wendy... I have something I should tell you." He could hear Mabel whisper behind him, telling him "No." But he continued. "The cops came over because..."

There was another banging noise from behind the vending machine. Dipper closed his eyes and winced. After he decided to protect Wendy and tell her that it was nothing, something just had to screw it up.

"What was that?" Wendy said as she looked at the vending machine.

"Defective light-bulb." Soos said as he took a bite out of a peanut butter sandwich.

"No. Seriously. What's going on here guys?" Wendy asked as she walked up to the covered up vending machine.

Dipper wasn't sure where to start his explanation. Does he begin with today, the journal, or the convenience store? However, Mabel took charge. "We don't know. I just woke up to that same banging noise. And I woke Dipper up to investigate with me and all we found was a blue glowing light behind the vending machine and Soos cleaning up a jar he broke down here.

"It sounds like Soos _does_ know what's going on." Wendy said as she pulled the sheet of the vending machine.

"What's going on Soos? We need to know." Dipper pointed at Soos.

Mabel added, "Yeah, and where's Grunkle Stan?"

Soos wasn't sure what to do. He promised not to tell them, but what could Soos say that the kids would believe? "I'm sorry dudes, I can't tell you."

"What do you mean you can't tell us? We live here, I think we have a right to know!" Mabel said, she grabbed Soos' shirt, got on her knees and pleaded to Soos. "Pretty please tell us."

"Sorry little dude I told you, I can't. I promised the boss." Soos explained softly.

Dipper began banging on the vending machine hoping that it would open it up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." threatened Soos.

But Dipper ignored him and began pressing buttons on the vending machine. Wendy and Mabel stood next to him as Soos paced behind them, hoping he wouldn't guess the combination. But somehow, on his 6th try, Dipper was able to open up the vending machine. The right side of the door opened up a little and Dipper gave Mabel a high-five. Wendy patted Dipper on the head, "Nice job Dipper." He smiled and lead the trio down the stairs.

Soos stared at the door. He was hoping that Dipper wouldn't be able to solve the puzzle at the elevator. And even then, they had to guess what floor it was on. Still, Soos didn't know what to expect as a punishment for letting the kids through. He followed behind them, not too close, but still kept them in sight. He closed the door to the vending machine behind him.


	4. The Lair

Dipper, Mabel and Wendy reach the elevator at the end of the long hallway. Soos was lurking behind them, trying to remain unnoticed. The three look around for another way down, but can't find one. The cold is now starting to become unbearable for Dipper as his teeth are now chattering, the wind continues to blow in their faces.

"What, no stairs?" Wendy said sarcastically.

"I wish, I'm freezing. It has to be at most 45 degrees down here." Dipper said, shivering and rubbing his arms.

Mabel, who was warm because of her light blue sweater with a pink pony logo on it, turns around and sees Soos following them. "Soos, I can see you following us. And Dipper, if you want to go back and borrow a sweatshirt..."

"No, I'm fine." Dipper said quickly. He didn't want to look like a wimp in front of Wendy.

Soos walks up to them. "You guys won't be going anywhere, you'll never figure out the code to the elevator, not to mention you don't know which floor to go to. So you might as well turn back around and go back to bed."

Dipper looked above the elevator. "Soos, there are three floors and we're on one of them. So it's a fifty-fifty shot."

"But you still won't guess the code." Soos said back, trying to win the argument that had begun.

Dipper, still shaking, goes up to the control panel and opens it up. "It seems to be in a different language. One I've certainly never seen before. It must be alien."

"Like alien as in from another planet?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah." Dipper said while rubbing his arms to stay warm.

"That's awesome! If it actually is from another planet. Let me try to open it." Wendy said.

Dipper loved the enthusiasm coming from Wendy on their adventure to whatever was below them. "Go for it. I have no idea where to start since I don't have my journal."

Wendy moves to the control panel and begins typing in a code. The elevator doors open instantly. "Bam! First try! Point for team Wendy!" Mabel jumps and gives Wendy a high-five.

Dipper was amazed and cold, very cold. He rushed into the elevator. "Let's go. Floor two or three?"

Mabel, Wendy and Soos all get into the elevator. "I guess if you dudes are smart enough to figure out the codes, I can't really be blamed for letting you down here. Right?"

Mabel looked at Soos reassuringly. "We'll make sure nothing happens Soos, you're like that older brother I never had."

Dipper rolls his eyes as Soos presses the three button on the inside of the elevator. "Thanks dude. I knew you'd have my back, but I don't know if it will be enough."

The elevator went down to floor number three and the doors open. Wendy, Dipper and Mabel all walk out in amazement at the advanced technology they are looking at. "What is this all this stuff?" Mabel says as she runs up to Stan's desk. She sees the three journals and then looks up to see Grunkle Stan through the glass window. She immediately gets on the floor with the hopes that Stan had not seen her. "Dipper!" She whispered while simultaneously pointing above her at the window.

Dipper walks over to Grunkle Stan's desk and sees the journals on the desk. "What... what are these doing here?" Dipper was confused. "They're all opened up to that page that appeared to have the blueprint on it. What is this?"

"Dipper!" Mabel whispered again, pointing up faster and faster.

Dipper was getting annoyed, "What is it Mabel?"

"Maybe you should look through the glass there." Wendy pointed at the glass. And sure enough, there stood Grunkle Stan. Wendy and Dipper ducked down with Mabel.

"What is he doing?" Dipper question, worried something bad was going on.

Soos was still standing in the elevator. Motioning for them to come back.

"I think we should go back." Mabel said. I don't want Stan catching us.

"I actually think you should go see what he's doing." Wendy said. It's like she was taunting Dipper to go up to Grunkle Stan and ask him what was going on.

Dipper had yet another decision on his hands. "Hmmm." He sat for a second, pondering and weighing his options. "I'm with Mabel on this one, let's go."

"What? But don't you want to know what's going on?" Wendy's voice changed a little, as if she was whining.

"Yeah, but I trust Stan enough to tell us when he's ready. So let's go.. before we get caught." Dipper started crawling towards Soos in the elevator.

"Well I don't trust Stan at all." Wendy got up and ran through the sliding door and stood close behind Stan.

Dipper and Mabel found themselves running after her. "Wendy, no!" They screamed.

Stan turned around, half startled but not surprised they had found the lair at the same time. Stan pulled the lever, turning the machine off. It suddenly became warm, the wind ceased and only the lightbulbs on the ceiling were lighting up the room.

"I figured it would be only a matter of time before you kids found this room." Stan said.

"What is this place?" Dipper and Mabel asked simultaneously.

Soos walks into the room with his head hanging low. "Soos, did you let them in? If so, I am very disappointed and you will have to face the consequences." Grunkle Stan said sternly.

"Grunkle Stan he didn't let us in. We found the room and cracked the codes all by ourselves." Dipper explained.

"Don't be mad at him Grunkle Stan." Mabel pleaded.

Grunkle Stan stood there and thought. "Fair enough. I guess if you kids are smart enough to figure out how to get down here, I can tell you what really is going on. Although, I find it hard to believe that she helped." Stan points at Wendy with his left pointer finger.

"Well that hurts." Wendy said sarcastically as she begins to fake cry.

"Oh shut up." Grunkle Stan says to Wendy. He looks back at Dipper and Mabel. "I guess I should begin with all the creatures in Gravity Falls. A long-long time ago, I think it was my great great great grandfather? Or was it my great great great great grandfather? You get the idea. One day, they were walking along the Oregon trail."

"Boring!" Mabel said interrupting Stan's story. "Tell us about the machine."

"Mabel!" Dipper yelled. He was very enthralled in the story, even if Stan had just started it.

"Fine. God you kids are so picky these days." Stan walked over to the machine and put his hand on it, rubbing it gently. "This baby right here is a..."

"Portal to another Dimension." Wendy interrupted Stan this time. "After all these years, I never thought that I would see it again!"

Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Stan all look at Wendy, confused as to why those words came out of her mouth. "Wendy? Are you okay?" Dipper asked.

Wendy looked down at her hands. "Oh yeah, that probably would have been a good idea." She transformed right before their eyes... into Bill Cipher. "Haha. You stupid little kids. You lead me right to what I've been looking for all this time! Although, I have to give it to you for figuring out the Vending Machine code. After that, everything was a cinch."

Dipper stuttered, "But...You were...just Wendy."

"I was not, never was. It's a new trick I learned. Do you like it? It takes what your minds already know about Wendy, the way she acts, talks and looks and gives you the illusion that I'm her. It really is genius if I say so myself." Bill said as he fixed his bow tie and began to float up in the air.

Grunkle Stan spoke somberly and hesitantly. "So we meet at last, Bill."

Bill's eye widened. "Oh this is fantastic! Two sets in one day! This has to be some sort of record." Bill laughed.

"You know Bill, Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked.

"Sadly yes. We go way back, further than you can possibly imagine." Grunkle Stan was looking down in defeat.

Dipper had never seen Stan like this, other than when he lost the Mystery Shack. it didn't matter though. Dipper had defeated Bill once before and he was ready to do it again. Dipper grinned as Bill continued to laugh and laugh and laugh, because in the end, Dipper knew the last laugh would be his.


	5. Onwards Aoshima?

Bill wiped a tear from his lone eye. "Well, what are you waiting for Stanford? Open the portal."

Dipper screamed. "Don't do it Grunkle Stan!"

Grunkle Stan sighed. "Look Kid, it's over. Trust me, it's not as bad as it could be. So don't make things worse than they already are."

Dipper whined, "But Grunkle Stan..."

"No buts kiddo. I need to do what Bill tell's me. Trust me, it's for the best." Grunkle Stan made his way to the lever just a few yards in front of him.

Dipper wasn't going to go without a fight. He ran up in between Grunkle Stan and the lever and stomped his right foot down while crossing his arms. "If you want to pull this lever, you're going to have to go through me."

"Tick Tock Stanford, I'm growing very impatient here." Bill was becoming more and more red by the second.

"Dipper, get out of the way." Stan was now right in front of Dipper.

"No." Dipper persists.

Stan turned to Bill. "What am I supposed to do here? He's not going to move."

"Must I do everything myself?" Bill said as he grew bigger and bright red.

"Wait, Bill!" Dipper said screaming to him. "Since I defeated you in Stan's mind, give me one last request."

Bill went back to his normal size and his bright yellow color. "And what would that be Pine Tree?" He said as he re-fixed his bow tie.

"Only make me go through the Portal." Dipper lowered his head a little.

Stan pleaded to Bill. "You can't let him do this Bill. He's just a kid."

Mabel screamed, "Dipper, don't do it!"

"SILENCE!" Bill said as he continued to float in the air. "I will accept your request kid. I like your bravery and I can respect that."

Dipper could feel Stan put something in his pocket as he gave Dipper a hug. "Are you sure about this?"

"It's something that needs to be done." Dipper said confidently.

"Be strong. We'll get you back soon, so don't go to far." Grunkle Stan said reassuringly to Dipper.

Dipper smiled a little, but that happy expression soon turned to a serious straight face as he walked towards the opening in the portal. "Turn it on."

Mabel was crying in Soos' arms as he tried to comfort her. Dipper turned in their direction. "I'll be back soon Mabel, don't worry."

"We'll see about that." Bill Cipher said. "Turn it on Stan."

Stan looked at the lever and then looked back at Dipper. Stan yelled to him, despite Dipper not being that far away. "One more thing Kid."

Dipper turned around and looked at Stan. Stan threw Dipper a plastic bottle with something inside. Dipper couldn't see what was in the bottle because the room wasn't lit enough. "I'm proud of you kiddo and remember who you get to come home to."

Grunkle Stan pulled the lever and the blast of cold wind hit Dipper right in the face. Dipper pulled his hat out from his vest and secured it tightly on his head. Dipper lowered his head and jumped through the blue lit portal. A white flash lit up the room and he was gone. Mabel screamed and pushed away Soos. She ran towards the portal. Bill saw this and quickly floated over to the lever. Mabel jumped, Bill pulled. The lights in the room all went dark. They all stared at the portal... Mabel had gotten through.

"Damn it, these kids are always messing things up." Bill Cipher said. "And just to make sure you don't try anything..." Bill emitted a bolt of lightning from the center of his body and hit the portal. The ground shook as the portal crumbled to pieces. Stan and Soos looked on in disbelief. "Oh. And one more thing." Bill snapped his fingers and vanished.

Stan looked over at Soos and ran through the sliding door to his desk. All of the books were gone with the exception of book number one. "No. No. No. This can't be happening. Not again."

Soos walked to Grunkle Stan and put his hand on Stan's shoulder. "Look dude. This is all my fault, I shouldn't have let them in here. I should have been more strict..." He paused. "I'll be upstairs if you need me." Soos walked over to the elevator.

"Wait Soos." Grunkle Stan said solemnly, His palms were both flat on the desk as he stared down at a scrape in the metal. "Don't blame yourself Soos. It's my fault. I should have told the twins about this sooner. I knew they were going on these mystery adventures and yet I neglected to tell them about the biggest mystery in Gravity Falls and possibly the world."

Soos walked into the elevator. "Well, I'll give you some alone time. I'll be upstairs watching T.V. if you need me."

The elevator doors shut as Grunkle Stan was left alone in his lair. He sat down in his rolling chair and grabbed the photo of the twins that was on the top of his desk and stared at it. All he could do was stare at that picture. He sat there for what felt like hours and put the picture frame back on the desk. "How am I going to tell the parents that their twins are gone forever?" Grunkle Stan put his head on the desk and began to cry.

* * *

**LOCATION: State Prison**

"I swear I will get out of here and have my revenge. I swear it!" Gideon said in his orange jumpsuit.

A guard yelled back. "Shut up prisoner, or I'll move you to solitary confinement."

Gideon turned around and to his surprise Bill Cipher was there. Gideon ignored him and lied down on his cot, hands folded beneath his head as he stared up at the ceiling. "What do you want?"

"Glad you remember me. Quite a place you have here..." Bill said looking around.

Gideon pouted. "Unless you're here to bust me out, than I have nothing to say to you."

"I think I have something to change your mind." Bill pulled book number two out and set it on Gideon's stomach.

"Book number two? But, how?" Gideon said, shocked Bill would bring him the book after what happened between them.

"Consider it my gift for not getting the job done properly with Stan." Bill said, fixing his bow tie yet again.

"Thanks... I don't know what to say." Gideon sat at up and flipped through the book.

"No thanks is necessary. Oh, and speaking of Stan. You shouldn't have to worry about him for a while. I sent the Pine Tree and Shooting Star to another dimension." And just like that Bill disappeared.

Gideon flipped through the book some more and then slammed it close. "Revenge on Stan shall be mine." Gideon began to laugh his little maniacal laugh as he got up from his cot. "The only thing in my way is this the American justice system, but with this book that shouldn't be a problem." Gideon made his way to the jail cell door and yelled at the guard who was walking to his right. "Hey guard, get me my lawyer. This case ain't over yet."

* * *

**LOCATION: Wendy Corduroy's House**

Soos decided to take the duty upon himself to tell Wendy what was going on. He figured that Stan and himself would need all the help they could get if they ever wanted to get the twins back. He parked his pickup truck in the middle of Wendy's driveway and walked up to the house. The Corduroy family lived right in between the Mystery Shack and the center of town. So while not being that far from civilization, there were still plenty of woods surrounding the house in which The Corduroy's lived in. Lighting flashed across the sky as a booming thunderous sound made waves in the forest behind Wendy's two-story house. The rain flickered down on Soos' head as he knocked on the Corduroy's door.

Manly Dan answered. "Who are you and what do you want."

Soos was intimidated but managed to answer without sounding nervous. "I'm looking for Wendy. Is she here?"

Manly Dan's demeanor changed, for the worse, he seemed more angry now. "Are you here ex-boyfriend, Robbie?"

"Thank heavens no, sir. I'm just a friend. We work together at the mystery shack." He gulped, hoping that Manly Dan wouldn't pulverize him.

"Oh. You're Soos! Why didn't you just say so? Come on in." Manly Dan wasn't yelling and friendly, that was the first time Soos had ever heard Manly Dan talk in a voice that didn't scare him. Manly Dan yelled upstairs as Soos walked into the house. "Wendy! Soos is here!"

Wendy made her way downstairs. She had on a pair of red and grey checkered footie pajamas. Her red hair was in a pony-tail as she carried a cat down the stairs. "What are you doing here Soos?"

Soos gulped, he wasn't sure how to break the news. "I need you to come with me." There was no emotion in Soos' voice when he said that sentence and it killed him just to say it.

"What's going on?" Wendy now asked, curiously worried. "The Shack didn't blow up did it?"

"No... Let's go for a drive and I'll tell you then." Soos turned around and opened the door. "I'll be in my truck waiting." Soos opened the door and shut it behind him. Not looking at Wendy the whole time.

Wendy yelled to her dad in the other room. "Dad, I'm going for a ride. I'll be back... soon." Wendy said as she put on a pair of boots and a jacket. She grabbed her fur trapper hat and opened the door.

"Don't stay out too late!" Manly Dan yelled back to her.

"I won't!" Wendy yelled back as she closed the door and ran to Soos' truck as shielding herself from the rain.

Little did Wendy Corduroy know, this would be one of the longest nights of her life.


	6. Pines Falls

**Location: Unknown**

"Ahhhh." Dipper screamed as his body rushed through a tunnel of white light. He covered his face as the white light flashed and felt his body hit something soft. Dipper tumbled a little in the grass before coming to a halt. His head was pounding from the ride in the tunnel and he could feel some grass in his mouth. He spit out the bitter-tasting grass and began to wipe his tongue excessively. "Well, that was gross... And amazingly awesome!" Dipper stood up and brushed himself off. The white light in front of him disappeared as he looked around. It was all trees. "I must have landed in the woods. Gravity Falls can't be far." Dipper began to walk forward, but just as he did the white light came back. Mabel came flying through and crash landed right into Dipper.

"Uhhh." Mabel groaned. "My tummy hurts."

Dipper pushed Mabel off him and Mabel made a grunting noise. Dipper stood up and again dusted himself off. He went to Mabel and helped her up.

"Where are we? Mabel asked, hunched over.

"I'm not sure. It's all woods. I just hope Gravity Falls is close by." Dipper reached into his pocket and pulled out what Grunkle Stan had put in when they hugged.

"What? Why would Stan give you those?" Mabel asked, now standing up straight and walking next to Dipper as they made their way through the woods.

"I... I don't know. They don't look like Stan's." Dipper was very confused.

"What about that plastic bottle he threw to you?" Mabel added as she hopped over a fallen tree trunk.

Dipper pulled it out from inside his vest and opened it up.

"Ew. Is that what I think it is?" Mabel said, completely grossed out by the product in the bottle.

"I'm pretty sure it is." Dipper unscrewed the white cap to the plastic bottle and pulled out a long strand of red hair. "I'm about one hundred percent sure this is Wendy's hair." Dipper began to laugh.

"Why would Grunkle Stan give this to you?" Mabel said, still disgusted to the point where she was nearly dry heaving.

Dipper was still laughing. "I think the better question is; how did he get the hair from Wendy?" He continued to laugh hysterically.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**  
**LOCATION: Mystery Shack**

Grunkle Stan walked up to Wendy who was reading a magazine behind the cash register at the Mystery Shack. Dipper and Mabel were washing the windows to Stan's car outside. Well, more like spraying each other with the garden hose. "Hey Wendy." Grunkle Stan said nervously.

Wendy looked up from the magazine. "Yeah Stan?"

"I'm doing a random drug test, I need a few strands of your hair." Grunkle Stan pulled out a pair of scissors and started to open and close them with his right hand.

Wendy was very hesitant, but didn't feel like arguing with Grunkle Stan. "Uh... sure. Go for it... I guess. Just be careful."

So Stan cut some of Wendy's hair and stuffed them in a plastic bottle. "Thanks." He said as he scurried out of the room into the kitchen.

"Whatever" Wendy said as she shrugged, rolled her eyes and went back to reading about how a dog and cat got stuck in a well together.

Grunkle Stan was trying to find a place to put the bottle when Soos walked in. "Whatcha got there Mr. Pines?" Soos said as he began to ransack through the cupboards looking for food.

"I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell Dipper or Mabel...or Wendy." Grunkle Stan walked closer to Soos. "It's some of Wendy's hair. I know Dipper has a thing for her, so I got this for his birthday."

"Dude, that's just wrong." Soos said, a little creeped out by Stan's actions.

Stan slowly backed out of the kitchen as he yelled. "Sue me Soos! Sue me!"

He looked at Wendy with the bottle in his hand and quickly put it behind his back. Wendy was staring at him. "Uh...You passed the drug test and you can have the rest of the day off." Stan said, hoping that she would buy it.

"Sweet!" Wendy hopped over the counter and ran out the door saying "Later dorks."

Stan then opened up the door behind the vending machine and stored the bottle down there for safe keeping.

* * *

**LOCATION: Unknown**

Dipper stopped dead in his tracks and put his hand out in front of Mabel to stop her. "Do you hear that?"

Mabel listened closely but couldn't hear anything. "I don't hear anything Dipper. I think you're going crazy now that you have Wendy's hair. Which you better get rid of."

Dipper closed the cap on the plastic bottle and put it back in his pocket. "I will once I have a recycling bin to dispose of it in." He said slyly. He took a few steps forward. "I hear the sound of civilization!" He pulled back a bush that was in front of them, and sure enough there was a town below the cliff they were on.

"Are we back home?" Mabel asked.

"I doubt it. Unless the portal was like the bottomless pit and it just brought us to a new place..." Dipper said, curious as to whether this was the case.

Mabel began running down the hill to the town. "Last sibling there is a rotten egg!"

Dipper smiled. "Hey, no fair! You had a head start!" He laughed as they both ran down the hill in good spirit. They reached the edge of the town at about the same time. "Ha! I still won." Dipper said, bent over and panting, trying to breathe in as much air as possible.

"No. I definitely won." Mabel said cockily as she too began to pant.

Dipper stood up straight. "The town looks the same... Let's go check the Diner." Dipper and Mabel then began to walk to the Diner. The air was the same, the ambiance was the same too. Even the water tower still had the muffin spray painted on it. It felt like Gravity Falls. But the question was, is it? They reached the Diner and went inside. "It looks like they redid the place since the last time we were here." Dipper looked around. Everything was the same about the Diner they frequently visited, with the exception of the seats which were now covered with a bright red leather. Dipper pointed to the corner. "Mabel, look!" To their surprise, their sat Toby Determined. Although his back was facing them, he was the only recognizable person in the Diner at the moment.

Dipper and Mabel walked up to Toby very slowly. Toby was eating a stack of pancakes about seven pancakes thick. Dipper tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Toby, how's the newspaper going?"

Toby turned to Dipper, a piece of pancake was still on his fork as the syrup dripped from the pancake to the plate. "It's going well, thanks for asking." Toby turned to his pancakes and continued to eat.

Dipper tapped him on the shoulder again. "I had one more question. What's the name of your paper again?" Toby swallowed the piece of pancake he was chewing. "Why it's the Pines Falls Post!" Toby said in his nasally voice. "There's a couple of papers left outside if you want to read one." Toby turned away again and went right back for his pancakes.

Dipper and Mabel were taken aback and took a step back. Dipper accidentally bumped into someone, causing the glasses to fall out of his vest without him noticing. "Sorry." Dipper said worriedly as the twins ran outside to the corner where the newspapers were sitting. Dipper grabs the paper on top of the stack and opens it up. "The Pines Falls Post... Oh my God." Dipper was standing there with his mouth wide open.

"What is it Dipper?" Mabel hit him in the arm.

Before Dipper could answer Mabel, someone from behind them began talking. It was a deep and older voice. "You two are ten years in the future and are in an alternate dimension."

The twins turned around and much to their surprise stood a man who looked eerily similar to Grunkle Stan. The man grabbed the glasses and handed them to Dipper.

"Thanks..." Dipper said, he was breath-taken due to what was going on.

"Grunkle Stan?" Mabel said, confused about this whole situation.

The man ignored Mabel and looked at Dipper. "May I ask you where and how you got these glasses son?

Dipper, who was deciding whether this man was actually Grunkle Stan said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

The older man smiled and scratched his scruffy goatee. "Try me."

Dipper looked at Mabel. She nodded. "My Great Uncle Stanford gave me these glasses before we jumped through a portal in the Mystery Shack which brought us here."

The man was silent.

"Are you okay?" Mabel asked.

The man began to grin and then picked up Mabel and Dipper and spun them around. "Great Scott, it's a miracle!" He put Dipper and Mabel down and smiled.

Dipper and Mabel's heads were spinning as they sat on the steps of the Diner to regain their balance. "We still don't know who you are." Mabel said, holding her head.

The man kept smiling and said "I'm your Great Uncle Stan's twin brother. Stanley!"

Dipper looked at Mabel. What was going on?


	7. Candle-Lit Night

**Location: Mystery Shack**

Grunkle Stan came up from behind the vending machine and shut it behind him. Not saying a word he walked outside and sat on a chair outside the mystery shack. He looked around at the night sky, the rain poured down as the occasional lighting crash lit up the cloudy sky. Stan picked up the char and started banging it up against the walls of the Mystery Shack. The plastic chair broke into several different pieces as Stan took the remaining leg piece that was still in his hands and chucked it into the woods. Stan fell to his knees on the muddy ground below and began crying again. The tears mixed with the raindrops as they fell down his cheek and splashed on the ground below.

The rain continued to pour as Soos' truck pulled up to the mystery shack. Soos pulled the keys out of the ignition and the truck shut off. There was silence in the truck with the exception of the soothing pitter-patter of the raindrops hitting the roof of the truck. Wendy could see Stan was very upset and turned to Soos. "What's going on Soos? And is Stan crying?" Soos opened his door and got out. He didn't say a single word to Wendy the whole trip here other than "You'll see." and "Just wait." Wendy let out a frustrated groan as Soos slammed his door shut. Wendy opened her door and ran after him. Soos grabbed Stan and led him inside with Wendy following behind them. Wendy turned around and looked at the night sky. The water dripped off the roof above and splashed on the ground, but she could see a break in the dark clouds above and caught a glimpse of a shooting star. She smiled and walked inside the Mystery Shack, closing the door behind her.

Soos brought Stan to the living room and sat him down on the couch. He grabbed a nearby blanket and placed it around him. Wendy walked into the living room. "Will someone please tell me what's going on? You're really worrying me."

Stan looked at Wendy, he showed no emotion and with a deathly pale look on his face he said, "They're gone."

Wendy looked at him confused. "I don't get it. Who's gone?"

Stan looked down in disappointment and sadness. Soos spoke up "Dipper and Mabel. They're gone."

"They went home?" Wendy said. She clearly couldn't grasp the magnitude of the situation.

"No." Stan snapped back. "They're gone forever!"

Wendy looked on wide-eyed and with a lump in her throat she said, "They're... dead?"

Soos quickly responded. "No... they're..." He looked at Stan and then back to Wendy. "In another dimension."

Wendy sat there silently before bursting into laughter. "Good one guys. The jokes up, seriously where are the twins?"

Stan looked at Soos. "Show her the room."

Soos walked Wendy to the vending machine. Wendy looked at Soos and said "Soos, I know you like to eat but this is just getting ridiculous." Soos typed in the passcode and the vending machine opened up, exposing the staircase that lead to the elevator. "Woah!" Wendy said as she gasped in amazement. Soos led her down the stairs to the elevator where he again typed in the passcode. Wendy looked around and examined every little detail as the elevator door opened. Soos motioned for her to get in and she did so. They took the elevator to the third floor. The door opened up. Wendy looked at all the machines as Soos brought her to what was left of the portal. Wendy looked at it in awe. "What is all this?"

"That is the portal that brought Dipper and Mabel to another dimension. Along with Stan's twin a long time ago." Soos said as he picked up a piece of metal that had broken off the portal and examined it.

"Stan had a twin?" Wendy said as she walked closer to the portal.

"Yeah. Just like the twins. Bill Cipher sent him through the portal into the other dimension on the other side." Soos walked over to Stan's desk and grabbed the first book.

"Bill Cipher? Who's that?" Wendy rubbed her hand along the edges of the portal. It was still warm to the touch.

Soos opened up to the page with all of Bill's info on it and showed it to Wendy. She seemed to become more interested as she read on. "Stan had intended to leave the portal open tonight and go in there tomorrow with the books. The three books together not only have a blueprint for this portal, but for another one that would be able to send Stan's twin back."

Wendy pointed to the book. "There's more than one of these?"

"Mhmm." Soos put the book back on the desk. "We should go check on Grunkle Stan." Soos said as he began walking towards the elevator.

Wendy followed, but she was still very confused. They rode the elevator back up and walked out the vending machine entrance. Soos closed the entrance and they made their way back to the living room. When they got there Stan was gone. "Stan!" Wendy's yell echoed throughout the house.

"I'm upstairs." Stan's voice seemed to come from above them.

Soos and Wendy rushed upstairs and found Stan lighting two candles. "What are these for?" Soos asked.

Stan turned around after putting the candles in front of the triangular window in the twins room. "These candles represent both Dipper and Mabel. One for each twin. The flame on each candle represents the fact that the child is missing. And so help me, I will not sleep, I will not eat, I will not bathe until I put out the flame on each candle."

Wendy smiled. "That's what I like to hear Mr. Pines. I'm here for whatever you need."

Grunkle Stan nodded to Wendy to show his appreciation for her willingness to assist him and Soos. "Thanks Wendy. What need right now are the journals. Without those we can't even begin rebuilding the portal. I only have journal one. I can guess what Bill did with the second. As for the third, I have no idea where to begin looking."

"Where do you think the second one is?" Soos asked.

"I have the feeling that we'll be paying Gideon a visit in the State prison tonight... Soos, I need you to get Blubs and Durland down to the shack immediately.: Stan said. He was in control now. He wasn't going to let his guilt bring him down. He was going to do whatever it takes to bring the kids he's come to know and love back home.

"I'm on it boss!" Soos said as he ran out of the room. Wendy followed him as Stan wiped his glasses with his shirt. Stan accidentally dropped his glasses and bends down to pick them up. He grabs them and follows Wendy out of the room. He turns around, shuts the light off in Dipper and Mabel's room and then shuts the door. Sadly, what Grunkle Stan failed to notice was the red journal laying underneath Dipper's bed. Just where Bill Cipher had left it.

* * *

**Location: State Prison**

The guard yelled to Gideon. "Gideon, you have a visitor!" Gideon rushed to place the book Bill had given back to him inside his pillowcase. The guard unlocked Gideon's cell and put handcuffs on him. He then led Gideon to a dark room. He sat Gideon down at a long wooden table and then left him, shutting the door to the room behind him. Gideon could make out a figure sitting across from him at the table in front of a window, but couldn't see well enough to distinguish any details. The light flickered as it turned on dimly. It was Grunkle Stan.

"Well, Well. Stanford Pines. How nice of you to come pay me a visit." Gideon said as he sat back in the chair and propped his feet up in the chair.

Stan wanted to punch the kid in the face but restrained himself. He gritted his teeth as he spoke. "Look, Gideon, I know you have the 2nd book. And I'm..."

Gideon laughed. "What on earth gave you that idea? How could I have possibly gotten the book? I am in a high security prison. It would be nearly impossible."

"I didn't say I was looking for the possible. Where is the book?"" Stan said as he slammed his fist onto the table.

"I told you Stan. I don't have it." Gideon was now leaning face to face up against Stan.

Stan got up. "Fair enough Gideon. I was going to offer you a deal. But I don't think a kid like you would understand a good business transaction when he saw one."

Gideon sat there in silence. Stan walked towards the door to the room and opened it up. "Wait!" Gideon screamed as he closed his eyes. He peaked one open. "What kind of deal?"

"You get set free and everyone forgets the whole spying, treason and fraud incident in return for the book." Stan said smoothly.

Gideon looked at Stan and slyly responded. "Throw in the Mystery Shack and you have a deal."

Stan winced at the deal. Gideon smiled his evil little smile. "How bad do you want the book that is sitting in my cell right now, Stanford!"

"Thank you Gideon. Have a fantastic life in prison!" Stan spit on Gideon as the light turned on fully. Stan walked towards the door as Gideon looked through the window in front of him. Through it he could see Wendy, Soos, Blubs, Durland and the guard. Gideon realized what he had just done and jumped up from his chair and tried to chase Stan. But Stan slipped out and slammed the door shut on Gideon. Gideon grabbed the plastic chair he was sitting in and threw it at the glass using both of his hands. But it just bounced right back. Gideon was slamming his fists into the ground and cryling like a little kid who didn't get what they wanted at the grocery store.

Blubbs looked at the guard. "That's enough evidence for me. Let's search this little creeps cell."

The six of them walked to Gideon's cell and sure enough Wendy found the book inside the pillowcase. "Eh, Unoriginal spot. In my house it's where I hide all the money I earn..." She paused. "At least where I used to..." Wendy handed Stan the book. "Now what?"

Stan flipped through the book. "Now, we need more help." He looked at Soos. "I think it's time to pay a visit to an old friend."

The six of them left Gideon's cell and began to walk back. Wendy turned to Stan. "Who are we going to visit?"

Stan kept walking forward with book number two in hand and said, "Old Man McGucket."


	8. Red Houses

**_A/N: _****Hey guys! I just want to thank you all for reading up to this point. This is my first piece of FanFiction, so I really do appreciate any review written and obviously any favorite or follow! I absolutely adore getting feedback from my readers so I know what you are enjoying, or even what you're not enjoying. So please keep 'em coming. I'll try to keep the suspense mounting as I continue from chapter to chapter. Again, I hope you are enjoying my writing and whatever this mind of mine can come up with as a story. Enjoy the longest chapter of this story so far! -GrapplingHook**

* * *

**Location: Pines Falls**

"So you're our Great Uncle Stan's twin brother... Stan?" Dipper asked as he raised his right brow out of speculation.

Stanley responded quickly as he continued smiling his jubilated smile. "Well, when you put it like that. Yes, I am."

Dipper wasn't sure what to believe. The man did look like he could be Stanford's twin. But if this really was another dimension, it could always be the same old Grunkle Stan pulling some ridiculous prank on them.

"Look, I know what you're thinking." Stanley bent down towards them. "How could this man possibly be Stanford's twin?" He said as he mocked a child's voice. "Let me show you." He began to walk towards a green car and opened the door, motioning to the twins to get in. Dipper and Mabel hesitated. "Come on! Remember, Trust No One."

Dipper walked up to Stanley, keeping Mabel behind him. "So you've read journal number three?" Dipper asked harshly.

Stanley chuckled. "Read it... Dipper? That's your name? Right?" Dipper nodded. "Not only did I read journal number three, I wrote it."

Mabel playfully whispered in Dipper's ear. "Dipper. He wrote the journal."

Dipper ignored his sister for a second. "Prove it. Do you have a journal here?"

Stanley shut the door to his car and looked down. "Sadly, I do not. In this dimension, the journals never existed. Many of the creatures I'm sure you've encountered in Gravity Falls are not here in Pines Falls..." He paused, "Maybe we should sit somewhere and talk. My house or the Diner?" He said, pointing up at the neon flashing Diner sign.

Dipper pulled Mabel aside and whispered to her. "What do you think?"

Mabel thought for a second and exclaimed like a kid getting a present on Christmas while still talking softly, "I want to see alternate dimension Waddles. Make him take us to the Mystery Shack."

Dipper knew that most likely Waddles wouldn't be in this dimension if the books never existed. But having Stanley take them to the Mystery Shack. Not such a bad idea. Dipper opened the car door Stanley had previously shut. "Take us to the Mystery Shack." Dipper smiled slyly as he knew this would catch Stanley off guard.

Stanley looked at him seriously. "I had a feeling you would say that." The twins got in the car and they drove to the Mystery Shack. The drive there was very calm and silent. Extremely silent. Dipper and Mable stared out their windows looking at the blurred green trees pass by. Stanley focused on his driving, occasionally looking in the review mirror to sneak a peek as to what the Twins were doing. Stanley pulled the car into a rocky driveway and the car bounced up and down as the tires rubbed against the rough gravel.

Dipper could recognize some of the wooded area they were driving past. He nudged Mabel with his knee. "We're almost there."

Mabel looked at him and smiled, turning back to stare at the window. Mabel was beginning to regret jumping through that portal. Yes, she did want to be with her brother and loved him dearly. But there was something unsettling about this uncharted territory. She just wanted to be back at the shack fooling around with Soos, Candy or Grenda. She missed Waddles and was afraid that the two would be stuck here forever. She wanted to keep positive, but these negative thoughts just kept entering her head.

The car stopped and Stanley turned around after putting the car in park. "We're here."

Stanley said that in such a monotone voice that Dipper knew something was wrong. And sure enough, when Dipper looked out his Window, he could see that the Mystery Shack had been abandoned. All of the letters on the sign were gone and there was yellow caution tape surrounding the building.

"What...happened here?" Dipper asked as he stared in disbelief at the petrifying sight in front of him.

"Where to begin..." Stanley said as he looked at the ceiling of his car. "Well, when I went through the portal and arrived here. The first thing I did was hurry to the Mystery Shack. When I arrived Stanford couldn't believe it was me. The Mystery Shack was a tourist trap, which I'm sure it still is for you guys." Dipper nodded his head. "Anyways, the reason couldn't believe it was me was because... the me in this dimension had died. You see, the reason why there are so many weird creatures in our Gravity Falls is because a UFO crashed where the town was built. I don't know the exact science behind it, but the alien technology, radiation, or something made the creatures the way they are. Well, the UFO did crash here. However, my grandfather in this dimension found out and sold the UFO to the government. And because there were no monsters to chase here, the me in this dimension went on to become a sailor and eventually died when a freak tidal wave sank his boat."

"What about Grunkle Stan? And the Mystery Shack?" Mabel asked, twirling her hair.

"The Mystery Shack in this dimension went out of business. People realized they were just paying for a scam and no one came. And because there wasn't any supernatural phenomenon actually going on in Gravity Falls, fewer people came to visit than they do where we are from. As for the Grunkle Stan in this dimension... well, he's dead. He passed away just two years ago..."

Dipper couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So what you're telling me is that Pines Falls is just a normal town? Nothing special is going on here?"

Stanley lowered his head. "I'm... afraid so." He sat there silent. "As for why the town is called Pines Falls. Well, since my grandfather in this dimension reported the UFO crash, everyone in the town believed that he saved the town from an alien invasion. So they named the town after him."

Dipper and Mabel sat in the back seat of the car, silent. Dipper looked at Mabel, even though he was talking to Stanley. "Does that mean, we never came to Gravi... I mean Pines Falls in this Dimension?"

Stanley turned back around and started the car up. "I couldn't answer that. You two must have been born after I went through the portal..." He put the car in gear and began going back the way they came, passing the pine trees that now meant nothing to Dipper and Mabel. "However, I do know someone who can help answer that question."

The way back to town felt a lot quicker than it did going to the shack. Stanley stopped the car in front of the police station and got out, opening the car door for Dipper and Mabel. Mabel looked up at the station. "Police Station? What are we doing here?"

Stanley nudged them to move forward, "Trust me on this one."

Dipper and Mabel lead the way into the police station. Sure enough, there stood an older form of Blubs and Durland. They looked practically the same, with the exception of a few more wrinkles. "Hey Blubs, Durland!" Stanley said as he followed the twins in.

Blubs spoke in his soothing almost southern accent sounding voice, "Ah! Stanley Pines, it's always a pleasure to see you." Blubs looked at Dipper and Mabel. "And who are these two cuties?"

Dipper began to talk. "I'm Di..." He was cutoff by Stanley.

"These are my grand-niece and nephew. they're visiting from out of town. He rubbed his hand on Dipper's brown hair. "This is Derrick..." He then grabbed Mabel and squeezed her tight next to Dipper, "...And this is Mary."

Blubs and Durland both put out their hands and spoke in unison, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet ya Derrick and Mary." Dipper and Mabel obliged and shook the officers' hands.

"Hey Darryl, I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Stanley asked. his tone of voice was now more uppity than before and he sounded generally concerned.

"What is it Stan?" Blubs responded, sitting down at his desk.

"I was wondering if I could please use the Computer Database for a couple of minutes?" Stanley, was now just trying to butter the officers up.

"I don't know Stan... that's a big request. But... i suppose I do owe you one after what happened between you and Durland last month." He paused. "You have three minutes."

Stanley ran to the back room, with the kids following behind him. "Thanks Darryl!" He yelled back.

Stanley and the kids crowded around the computer. "I never thought that I would see a computer again!" Mabel said as she hugged the screen.

Dipper pulled her off as Stanley began typing. "What exactly is this supposed to tell us?" Dipper asked Stan.

Stan didn't answer for a moment and then echo of the mouse click brought up a page that had all of this dimension's Dipper Pines info on it. "Medford, Oregon." Stan said as he wrote down this Dipper's house address. "618 Oakridge Ave... Remember that Dipper, okay?"

Dipper pointed to his skull. "It's already up here."

Stanley then searched for Mabel. After some furious clicking Stan let out a big, "Hmm."

"What is it Stanley?" Mabel asked. "Am I some secret agent?" Mabel began punching the thin air and even slapped Dipper in the back of the head.

Dipper whined, "Ow."

Mabel then made her hand into a fake gun. "The names Pines... Mabel Pines. I'm a double-o agent." Mabel kicked a nearby desk, knocking all of the files on the desk onto the floor. "Oops."

Stanley scratched his head. "I've never seen this before... This database is supposed to have every human being who was born in the United States, or even has been in the U.S. for one second, on it."

"We could always just ask me... you know what I mean." Dipper said, trying to get his sentence to make sense.

"We're gonna have to." Stanley said as he shut off the computer. "Come on, let's get to the car." They all rushed out of the back room and out the front door of the police station. "Thanks Daryl!" Stan yelled as he waved through the big glass window in front of the station.

The drive to Medford wasn't all that long. Only about twenty minutes. The only scenery on the way was trees and the other cars passing by on the left, since Stanley drove in the far right hand lane. Stan turned to Dipper, while still trying to look at the road. "What street is it?"

Dipper thought for a moment. "Uhh... 618 Oakridge Ave?"

"Are you sure?" Stanley said as he made a right turn as the twins felt their bodies shift.

"Yeah." Dipper said more reassuringly.

"Maybe, I was an astronaut. Or, someone famous!" Mabel said as she dreamt about the possibilities.

Stanley made a couple turns and then began slowing down as Dipper saw a green sign saying _Oakridge Ave_ pass by. "610... 612... 614... 616... 618. We're here."

Dipper and Mabel looked at the house as they pulled in the driveway. Stanley shut off the car. "Now I'm pretty sure that this Dipper never met his Grunkle Stanley, so we're going to have to play this cool." Mabel was already running out of the car as Stanley said this. Dipper, quickly realizing this opened his door and tackled Mabel on the front lawn of this two-story Victorian style house. The house was maroon color with white shutters on the sides of the windows.

"What are you doing Mabel?" Dipper said, trying to restrain her.

"I was going to ring the doorbell. Doi!" Mabel spit her tongue out at Dipper as her saliva flew into Dipper's face.

"Ew. Gross." Dipper said as he wiped his face.

Stanley quickly went over to the kids and picked them up. "What are you two doing! What do you think this Dipper is going to do when he sees...you Dipper?"

"Well, I would know. Now wouldn't I?" Dipper said as he continued wiping spit off his face. Dipper started talking to himself out loud. "Let's see, if I'm twelve now and we're ten years in the future, that means this Dipper is 22... Sweet!"

The sun was beginning to set and night time would be approaching the trio soon. "Look it's getting dark. Maybe we should come back tomorrow and do this." Stanley said. "We can stay in a hotel for the night. I saw one on our way into the city."

Dipper really wanted to see his Doppelganger now. He didn't have time to wait. What if, for some reason, the portal brought him back to Gravity Falls. He would never know what the possibilities of his future looked like. "Okay..." Dipper said, trying to sound sad.

"Good." Stan said as Mabel continued to struggle to break free. Stanley put Dipper down and carried Mabel with both his arms.

Dipper followed Stan to the car before immediately running back to the front door. And before Stanley could notice, Dipper was already halfway to the front porch. Stanley put Mabel on top of the car and ran after Dipper. Dipper jumped up the three concrete steps that led to the Blue door in front of him. Grunkle Stanley yelled at Dipper to stop.

But it was too late. Dipper had rung the doorbell. Stan jumped up the steps, grabbed Dipper and put him over his shoulder. For an old guy, Stanley was pretty athletic. However, it was what Dipper saw, upside down on Stanley's back, when the blue door opened, that changed everything.


	9. Darkness

**Location: Oregon Interstate**

Wendy, Soos and Grunkle Stan sat squashed together in the back of Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland's cop car. The night-time sky surrounded the car as the headlights lit up the roadway in front of them. Wendy had fallen asleep, still in her footie pajamas and was leaning up against the window of the car. Soos, who sat in the middle, looked on at the road ahead, occasionally nodding off to sleep before waking back up. Stan sat on Soos' other side, occasionally talking to Blubs and Durland during the mostly silent ride.

"Thanks again for the ride officers." Stan said innocently as they continued their drive back towards Gravity Falls.

"Anytime Mr. Pines." Officer Blubs said as he checked his left mirror, watching a car go by. "Can you believe that Durland?" Blubs didn't receive an answer. Blubs looked to his right and sure enough, Durland had fallen asleep up against the window, just like Wendy. "Well, Durland's asleep now." He said as he looked onward, determining whether he should pursue the speeder.

Stan responded quickly, "Then there were three." Stan looked to his right, at Soos, and saw that he had fallen asleep. "...Make that two." Him and Blubs laughed quietly to themselves as the silent drive continued.

Stan watched as the overhead lights on the highway passed by, lighting the front of the car up and then progressing to the back before the car went black. Stan looked to the right as they passed a green highway sign with reflective white lettering. _Next Exit- Gravity Falls- 9 Miles. _Stan looked to his right at Wendy. "Sheriff Blubs..."

"Please, call me Darryl." The tired police officer politely interjected.

Stan looked back forward. "I think we should drop the girl off at her house."

Blubs looked in his rear-view mirror and saw the sleeping Wendy. "I think that's a grand idea."

Stan watched the trees as they zoomed by the car. It seemed like an eternity, but Blubs finally pulled into the Corduroy's driveway. All of the lights in the house were off. With the only light coming from a bulb on the front porch. Stan got out of the car and opened Wendy's door, catching her as she tipped over and nearly fell on the ground. He carried her over to the front door and kicked the door gently, hoping that someone would answer. Wendy was surprisingly light considering her height. Manly Dan opened the door, half naked, rubbing his eyes. Stan handed Wendy to Dan. "Uh... she's sleeping. So... here." Dan took Wendy into his gigantic arms. Stan began to walk back to the car as Manly Dan didn't utter a single word and shut the door.

Stan got back into the cop car as Blubs put the car into drive. "So where are we headed Stan?" Blubs asked, looking back at Stan.

Stan looked over at the sleeping man-child next to him. "I guess we're headed to the Shack. It's three in the morning anyway, there's no way McGucket is awake."

"It's probably for the best. It's been a long night to the State Prison and back. You should probably rest up..." Blubs hesitated. "I had forgotten to ask about it back at the prison... why exactly do you need these books? And what's in them?"

Grunkle Stan thought for a moment. He had a number of possible lies he could tell the cop and easily get away with it sounding like the truth. But which one was the best? "You see, the books were given to me by dad, so they have sentimental value to me. As for what's in them... it's all... pictures of crazy animals."

Blubs was quiet... Then, he burst into tears laughing. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. You crack me up Stanford Pines. You crack me up."

Stan laughed along cautiously. "Yep, I sure do tell a good joke when it's needed." He said as he expanded the color of his shirt to get some more air.

"Well, we're here." Blubs said as he pulled up next to the Mystery Shack.

Stan woke Soos up and turned to Blubs as he opened the door. "Thanks again. I would shake your hand, but there's glass in the way."

"Anytime." Blubs answered back. "Have a good night." And with that, the cop car drove off.

Stan helped Soos, who was still half asleep, into the Mystery Shack. Stan lied Soos down on the couch and put a blanket over him. Then Stan went to his bedroom, got ready for bed and lied down on his hard mattress. Stan stared at the ceiling, he had a feeling that he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

**Location: State Prison**

Gideon was taken back to his cell forcefully by three guards. As the guards threw him into his cell Gideon scrambled over to his pillowcase. The jail cell closed and locked with a large metal clang as Gideon felt around his hard pillow. It was gone. "No!" Gideon screamed as he buried his head into his cot.

Bill again reappeared and was floating behind Gideon. "You've really done it now short-stuff."

Gideon turned around a pointed his small finger at Bill. "This is all your fault!"

Bill simply laughed. "My fault? Please enlighten me, how is it my fault?"

Gideon started getting closer and closer to Bill. "You gave me the book in a jail cell! What the hell was I supposed to do with it? Hold onto it for another ten years?"

"Quiet down prisoner! Or I'll come in there and quiet you down myself!" One of the guards down the hall said.

"Clearly, you aren't as smart as I thought Gideon." Bill said, getting closer to Gideon.

Gideon smiled his evil smile. "Oh really?" Gideon looked over to the entrance of his cell. "Guards! There's someone in my cell!"

Two guards quickly hustled over to the kid's cell and unlocked the gate. They looked around. "There's no one here."

"Yes there is, he's right here. Gideon pointed next to him and then turned to the direction that his finger was pointed. Bill had vanished again, without a trace.

"That's it kid. We're putting you in solitary!" The guards said as they apprehended Gideon and brought him to a lonely padded room with no windows, a concrete ceiling and a door with a tiny slit in it. And Gideon remained there, in a straitjacket for the rest of his prison sentence.

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

The room was dark as Bill Cipher appeared, floating in the air. "Why are the lights off?"

A dark figure sitting in a chair turned around. "Bulb blew." The voice paused. "How'd it go with Gideon?"

"Stan was able to get the book from him." Bill said as he floated closer to the figure in the chair.

"As expected. Stan isn't as dumb as he appears to be." The figure chuckled. "But that doesn't matter now does it?"

Bill blinked as the figure continued to talk. "Stan will not find that third book. Actually, he'll be dead by time anyone finds that book."

"It was an ingenious hiding spot, eh boss?" Bill said, laughing a little himself.

"Silent." The boss said calmly. "We know the old man will be after McGucket soon. So I want you to do me a favor."

"Yeah boss?" Bill responded loyally.

The figure turned back around in his chair and turned on a computer monitor in front of him. He began typing away, with momentary pauses for when the figure thought about what he was going to type next. He took a sip of some tea that was sitting next to him and then turned back around to bill. The computer screen's light was being blocked by the back of the figure's chair. The only thing Bill could make out were the character's ears and the top of their head.

The dark figure spoke with an indifferent tone in their voice. "Kill 'em."

* * *

A/N: I know this wasn't the best of chapters (or the longest), but I tried to keep it as interesting as possible by throwing in that twist. And I don't think it turned out as bad as it could have, considering I lost everything I wrote twice, as my computer crashed once and restarted on me the other time. However, I promise you that the next two chapters will be especially ground-breaking and interesting to read. So be prepared for some surprises! Thanks for reading. -GrapplingHook


	10. Turning Point

**Location: Medford, Oregon**

Dipper's jaw dropped as Stanley continued to carry him to the car. Dipper didn't resist anymore. He didn't want to, he couldn't. Stanley tossed him in the front seat next to him over the closed door and hopped over the front hood of his blue convertible. He jumped over the door, started the car and sped out of the driveway. Dipper didn't look back, he couldn't move. Paralyzed from the view he had just encountered. How was this possible? It doesn't seem like something that he could or would do? Mabel looked at the open door as Stanley sped down the street past the house. Sure enough, there stood a woman, big chested and broad shouldered... It was Grenda.

Dipper didn't say a word the entire car ride to the motel. He didn't have anything to say anyways. He was utterly speechless. Mabel teased him the whole ride back. With taunts like "Dipper married Grenda... Dipper married Grenda!" and "Dipper and Grenda sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Dipper knew that Mabel was just being her girly girl self, but she really didn't know how much this bothered her younger brother.

Stanley checked into the motel while the kids waited in the convertible. The roof had been drawn up since it had begun to rain as they pulled into the parking lot of the generic motel. Mabel continued her taunting, "Dipper, I wonder how many kids you had with Grenda?"

Dipper had heard enough at this point, he turned around and punched Stanley's seat with a closed fist. "That's enough Mabel!" Yelled Dipper as his pre-teen voice cracked.

"Geez Dipper, I was only joking around." Mabel said as she grabbed her right arm and looked down with sad eyes.

Dipper's tone moved to apologetic, "I know. It's just... it hurt, ya know?"

Mabel looked at Dipper and could tell that he was genuinely upset. "I understand bro." She looked at him and smiled her cutest smile.

Dipper smiled back briefly and began to vent some more. "I really thought Wendy was something special. Maybe I get over the crush after all? And does Grenda even like me?"

"Not that I know of." Mabel said innocently.

Stanley opened the door. We're in room four. They walked over to their room and opened the door. It wasn't a terrible place, but certainly not the best money could buy. There was a whole in one of the walls, and one of the lights continued to flicker. Mabel sworn that she saw a mouse crawl under one of the beds. "I know it's not the best, but it's just for the night."

Dipper whispered to Mabel, "He's cheap like Grunkle Stan too." They giggled together.

Stanley looked at them. "I got you two toothbrushes at the gift-shop so you could brush your teeth and some pajamas too. But I guess I'm to cheap to give it too you." He said as he held the items out.

The twins playfully went after the items in Stanley's hand as he turned and raised his arms up and down trying to evade the kid's grasps. Dipper and Mabel laughed as they continued reaching for the items, heck, even Stanley was laughing. It was an honest joyous moment for the twins in this dimension. The first they've had here in this strange world.

After the fun died, the kids got ready for bed. Dipper and Mabel came out of the bathroom after brushing their teeth and hopped into their bed. Stanley was lying in his bed, watching the small television across from the room. The television rang with static; it clearly wasn't the best T.V. in the world. Not that it mattered at all. Stanley shut the piece of junk off and turned to the twins. "Get some rest you two. Tomorrow we can go back to other Dipper's place, with a plan and some disguises. That way we don't mess anyone's life up." Stanley shut off the lamp in between them, engulfing the room in darkness.

Dipper was back to thinking about how he could have married Grenda. He turned to Stanley's direction. "Stanley?"

"What is it Dipper?" Stanley said back, yawning.

"Were you married back at Gravity Falls?" Dipper asked as he put his pine tree hat on the night stand between the two beds.

There was silence. "...No."

Dipper wasn't sure how to move forward with the conversation, but before he knew it, he fell asleep. The three slept relatively well and were up early the next morning to discuss the plan. They left the motel room and went to a Diner across the street for breakfast.

"So what's the plan?" Mabel asked as she chowed down on some waffles that had been drowned in syrup.

Stanley finished his sip of coffee and started unveiling his plan. "Okay, so my idea was to dress up as new neighbors, you two would wear wigs so your hair isn't the same, and I'd put on a fake mustache."

Mabel raised her hand and jumped excitedly in her seat. "Ooh, ooh, ooh, I want a fake mustache too!"

"No." Stanley said, trying not to laugh.

"What if we don't get invited into the house?" Dipper said as he ate some of his buttered toast, the crumbs falling onto the seat.

"That's where idea number two comes in..." Stanley said confidently, "I pose as a house inspector and it's bring your kids to work day."

"Hmm. " Dipper said as he pondered which option would be better.

They went to the costume store and bought wigs, and a fake mustache for Stanley. Then they made their way to other Dipper's house. "I really hope this works." said Dipper from the back seat.

"Don't worry kid, it will." Stan said reassuringly. Look at the bright side, we could always say we'll rob them if they don't answer our questions. That's why I bought the ski masks."

"Can I just wear my ski-mask the whole time?" Mabel said with her blonde wig on.

"No. And give me my fake mustache back." Stanley said as he reached in the back seat pulling it off Mabel's face.

When they reached the house, Dipper was nervously breathing heavy. "Hey, calm down kid. It's going to be okay." Stanley said, patting him hard on the back. "Let's go." They walked to the front door and rang the doorbell as they waited for someone to answer.

Dipper pulled his collar forward as they waited. He was sweating uncontrollably now. "Is it hot out, or is it just me?"

The door opened with Grenda standing in the doorway. Stanley stepped forward. "Good morning mam. I'm the city house inspector and I'm doing my yearly check-up of the houses in the area." he looked at the kids and pointed to them. "It's bring your kids to work day."

Grenda opened the door some more. "Come in." She said in her grisly voice. "Dipper, house-inspector is here!" She yelled up the stairs by the entrance. Grenda then disappeared into the adjacent room on the right. Dipper snuck away from Mabel and Stanley and went into the room opposite from where Grenda had just went. He took a peak around the corner and didn't see anyone. He could hear Dipper walk down the stairs as he went forward into the next room. There was just a large table with six chairs and a cabinet with fancy dishes. The walls were painted a light green color and accented by a darker blue.

"House inspector, eh?" The older Dipper said as he walked down the stairs. "I wasn't expecting you guys for another week."

Stanley thought quickly, "I finished up my other work ahead of schedule, so I decided to make a surprise visit. I didn't catch you at a bad time, did I?"

"Dipper finished coming down the stairs and shook Stanley's hand. "No. Not at all, perfect timing actually. I had a change in my work schedule and I won't be here next week. I wanted to be here for the inspection, that way I could fix whatever needed to be fixed before I went out to New York." Dipper said as he bent down in front of Mabel. "Who's this cutie?"

"Oh. This is my grand-daughter. It's bring your kid to work day, so I decided to bring her along." Stanley looked to his left and noticed that younger Dipper wasn't there.

"What's your name, and how old are you. You adorable little thing?" Dipper asked as he glared into Mabel's eyes.

Mabel spoke fast. "I'm Kim and I'm twelve."

"Ah, twelve years old. Those were the days, eh?" Dipper said, nudging Stanley.

"How rude of me. The name's Robert. And yeah, those were the days." Stan said as he shook Dipper's hand frivolously.

"It's hard to believe that was ten years ago. I remember that summer. I went up to Pines Falls to live with my Great Uncle Stan that year and a couple years following that too. Have you heard of the Mystery Shack?" Stan nodded as Dipper continued. "He owned that place until he passed away two years ago. Poor guy, I loved him to death too. But man, ten years ago seems so far way. I had my first kiss that summer too. Pacifica Northwest was her name. Cute girl, but she moved to Canada the year after. Then again, the only reason we kissed was because I saved her from being attacked by wolves. Man, those woods were a magical place. But I digress, I'm twenty-two now, happily married, have a great job and have twins coming on the way. Not to mention my beautiful eight month year old daughter, Mabel. Man her green eyes are gorgeous, just like her mother's. Anyways, that's why we moved here. We needed more bedrooms. Plus it's a nice area."

Dipper started back-pedaling to the front door, slowly walking, making sure that he wasn't loud. Dipper bumped into something causing his wig to fall off. "Ugh." Dipper who was on the ground, turned around. And there, with a rounded belly, stood Wendy Corduroy.

* * *

_**A/N: I promised an awesome chapter and hopefully, I delivered. I will have Chapters 11 and 12 posted on 8/12. Again, Thanks for reading!- GrapplingHook**_


	11. Level 2

**Location: Mystery Shack**

Stan awoke to a rattling noise in the kitchen. He rolled over and looked at the time on the clock next to his bed. _7:17 AM. _"Who is up this early!" Stan said to himself, sitting up in his bed and stretching. Scratching himself on his chest, Stan got up and walked to the kitchen. Soos was there, with pots and pans all over the place, and one on top of his head, while Wendy was there holding a couple of eggs by the stove.

"Hey Mr. Pines." Soos said innocently. "We were going to make you eggs for breakfast. We weren't too loud were we?"

"No Soos. I'm just sleepwalking." Stan said sarcastically.

"That's a relief." Soos said as he smiled.

Wendy face-palmed herself at Soos' stupidity and grabbed the pan off of his head. "Sorry Stan. It's the thought that counts, I guess." Wendy cracked all three of the eggs at the same time and plopped them in the pan flawlessly.

"Woah dude, where'd you learnt to crack eggs like that." Soos said, as he stood over the now sizzling pan.

"It's something my mom taught me before she passed away. I remember when I was seven and I would help her cook all the time." Wendy said as she stared off into space. The was suddenly a knock at the front door and Wendy snapped back into reality.

Stan looked in the doors direction as the knocks became more persistent and harder. "I'm not getting that." He said pointing at the door.

Soos rushed to the door as the knocks escalated to bangs. Soos opened the door and McGucket rushed in. Stan was surprised when he saw McGucket rush into the kitchen. "Old Man McGucket? What are you doing here?"

Soos walked into the kitchen. "Uh Mr. Pines, Old Man McGucket's here."

"Thank you Soos." Stan said as he stared at McGucket, who had decided to make himself at hope and grabbed one of Stan's cans of meat and began to eat it.

McGucket started to talk in between bites. "You all are in grave danger! The triangle man is coming to dispose of you!"

Wendy looked puzzled. "Triangle man?"

Stan became serious. "Dispose?"

Soos, being the clown he is, said, "You?"

"How do you know this McGucket?" Stan said, grabbing the old man's shoulders and shaking him.

"I was out yesterday, fixing my doohidlly thingermcbob when I overheard some crazy fella in the building near my junkyard talking bout some crazy stuff and telling the triangle man to kill y'all." McGucket said as he continued eating the canned meat.

"Who's Bill?" Wendy said as she flipped the egg over in the pan with a spatula. And then it hit her. "Oh... that Bill..."

"What are we going to do Mr. Pines?" Soos asked.

Stan thought. "First, McGucket, do you have the third book? One that looks like this?" Stan said as he pulled the first book out.

"I certainly do not!" McGucket said howling his crazy laugh. "Why I haven't seen one of them red books in ages."

"Ugh, he's useless." Stan said pointing at McGucket. "We need the third journal if we even want to have a shot at saving Dipper and Mabel and even at getting rid of Bill." Stan said worriedly.

"Well, I'll leave y'all to your untimely deaths! Now to find someone to shave my back hair!" McGucket said, ripping off his shirt and exposing a mound of untrimmed back hair.

Wendy shielded her eyes. "Ew."

"Go home McGucket." Stan told him with his raspy voice.

"Alrighty then!" And just like that, McGucket through the Pines' kitchen window and ran off.

"Are you sure he wrote one of the books?" Soos asked, peering out the window at Old Man McGucket running away.

Reminiscing on the past, Stan said, "A long while ago, that old man wasn't crazy. He was absolutely..."

"...Boring!" Soos said, interrupting Stan's intro.

Wendy put the eggs on a plate and handed it to Stan. "Shouldn't we be looking for the third book? Or at least be hiding from Bill? I mean, if he's even half as dangerous as Soos told me, I'm going to peace."

Stan shoved a fork into his eggs and tunneled them into his mouth. While chewing he said, "Yeah, yeah. It just doesn't make any sense. Bill left me the first book, which I had before and then gave the second back to Gideon."

"So who had the third book?" Wendy asked, placing the hot pan in the sink.

"Dipper did. But that's what doesn't make any sense. There's no way Bill could have gave him the book if he's in another Dimension. Not even Bill has that power." Stan said, putting his finished dish of eggs in the sink.

Waddles waltzed into the room and began oinking next to Wendy. "Hey Waddles." Wendy said as she leaned down to pet the pig. "Do you know where Dipper's journal is?" She said scratching behind Waddles ear.

Waddles oinked again and began to walk in the hallway towards the stairs. Wendy began to laugh. "Don't worry, Waddles will save us!" Waddles squealed at the end of the hallway and began heading upstairs.

"Dudes, I think we should follow the pig." Soos said as he began to walk towards Waddles.

"Yeah, let me know how that works out for ya. Maybe you'll find some mud to bathe in." Grunkle Stan said brusquely.

Soos followed the pig and as did Wendy as Grunkle Stan complained in the kitchen to himself. Moments later he could hear Wendy yell down the stairs. "Stan! come quick!" Stan ran up the stairs and much to his surprise, Waddles was under Dipper's bed. The pig then emerged with the monocle attached to the third journal in its mouth, dragging it to the middle of the room.

Stan stood in the doorway wide-eyed. He walked up to the monocle and picked it up. Soos and Wendy carefully looked on as Stan then bent down and reached under Dipper's bed, pulling out the third journal in his hand. "We need to get to the portal now." Wendy picked up Waddles and carried it with the trio to the vending machine.

Stan typed in the password and opened the vending machine up when there was a knock on the Mystery Shack door. "Wendy!" It was Manly Dan's booming voice.

Stan put his arm in front of Wendy and whispered to her. "Wait."

"Wendy, I know you're in there." Dan's voice was louder and more impatient.

Stan continued whispering. "Ask him something only he would know the answer to... And think of a wrong answer."

"One second Dad." Wendy yelled back. "Also, quick question. What song did mom sing to me when she rocked me to sleep?"

There was silence at the doorway. "Rock-a-bye Baby. Now come here now!" His voice seemed to echo through the door.

Wendy pushed them forward as Stan gently shut the vending machine. "My mom didn't rock me to sleep... my dad did." She whispered.

"This is going to be a long shot." Stan said as he began to type in the code for the elevator. They could hear a crash from above. The elevator door opened and they quickly piled in. Stan pushed the second floor button.

Wendy noticed that Stan had pushed the second floor button instead of the third. "What's on the second floor?" Wendy asked curiously. The door opened, and Stan stepped out. It looked nearly the same as the third floor. Actually, it looked identical.

"This is all an illusion, so don't touch anything and follow me." Wendy and Soos obliged as they followed closely behind Stan. Stan walked up to a wall and felt around. He pushed a small button that opened a small door to their right. "Quick, get in." Stan commanded.

They all entered the small door as it shut behind them. It was dark and cramped. Then, a door opened up on the other side. Stan led the way out and there was another portal. It was like the other portal on floor number three, but flipped upside down. Stan went up to the desk and placed the books next to each other. They heard another crash and Bill's voice from above. "I really need to learn how to phase through walls, because this is ridiculous."

Wendy whispered to Stan. "What does this portal do?"

Stan opened the books to the page that had the blueprint for the other portal and then flipped it upside down, typing in the codes as he looked back at the books and then back at the keyboard. "I have no idea. But I'm hoping it's a way out."

There was another crash from above. The trio and Waddles could hear the elevator begin to move through the walls. Waddles covered his eyes with his pointy ears as Wendy tried to comfort the pig. Stan finished typing in the code as the symbols around the portal began to light up. Instead of a blue light this portal emitted a red light. Stan ran through the sliding door, with Wendy and Soos following. He grunted as he pulled the lever. The red light became bright and a warm breeze began to blow from the portal.

There was another crash.


	12. Double Dipper

**Location: Medford, Oregon**

Wendy couldn't believe her eyes. It was the same twelve year old kid she had fallen in love with after one summer day when she was just fifteen back at Pines Falls. She looked almost the same as her fifteen year old self. She was just a little taller and her long red hair wasn't as long. "Sweetie, come here." She said, her voice shaking.

Dipper rushed over to his wife and saw the younger Dipper sitting on the floor. "What the..." He went up to Dipper and crouched down, he lifted younger Dipper's hair, exposing his birthmark. "I can't believe it! Grunkle Stan was right this whole time! The portal works! It's a miracle!" The older Dipper was going crazy! He was smiling nonstop, it was as if he had just won the lottery. "We have so much to talk about, and so little time. He turned to Wendy, who was completely confused about what was going on. "Honey, get the minivan out of the garage. We're going up to Pines Falls!"

He now turned to Mabel, who had taken off her wig, realizing that their cover was blown. But she had put on Stanley's fake mustache. "If he's Dipper, then who are you?"

"She's Mabel, my twin sister." Younger Dipper said, still sitting on the ground.

"Unbelievable. She's alive..." Older Dipper said, clearly touched. "This is just amazing."

Wendy looked at Stanley. "I haven't seen him this excited since I told him I said yes to his marriage proposal." Wendy's sense of dry humor was still there. "And what are we supposed to do with Mabel, Dipper?"

"Grenda can watch her. She's sleeping anyways, so it shouldn't be that big of a problem." Dipper then ran up the stairs, before coming back down moments later, with a blue and white had with a pine tree on it.

"You still have that? I thought you got rid of it." Wendy said, helping younger Dipper up.

"Are you kidding me? Get rid of this? I'd rather sell my soul!" Older Dipper exclaimed as he put the hat on. The older Dipper nearly matched the younger Dipper. Older Dipper was obviously taller, but just a little taller than Wendy, about an inch. His hair was still the same color and length. The only real difference was a scar on the right side of Older Dipper's head and some scruff for a goatee.

Wendy looked at her husband. "Dipper?"

Both of the Dippers responded "Yes." simultaneously.

"Okay, that's going to be a problem." Wendy said as she laughed a little.

"We could call the older Dipper, Big Dipper. And we can call my brother Little Dipper." Mabel said, still wearing the fake mustache.

Wendy, Stanley and Mabel all burst into laughter. "I'd prefer Tyrone." Little Dipper said.

"I'm with him." His older counterpart said, pointing to Little Dipper.

Grenda walked into the room to see what all the commotion was about. "Wha... he's you." She said, pointing between the two Dippers.

Little Dipper began to laugh. "You know, at first I thought Grenda was your wife."

Big Dipper began laughing hysterically at this notion. "No offense Grenda..." He said as he wiped a tear from his eye. "...She's not my type. As for why she's here. Well, we met in Pines Falls, which I'm sure you did in your universe. And she came around the Shack every so often. We ended up bumping into each other here in Medford and she was looking for a place to stay, so i let her rent out one of the rooms."

"Ahh." Dipper said relieved.

"Now, I do believe we have another dimension to send you guys to." Big Dipper said, heading to the front door.

"We can take my convertible." Stan interjected. Besides, if I'm going back home I'm going to need someone to take it off my hands." Stanley said smiling.

Big Dipper was clearly excited as he jumped and ran out the front door. Little Dipper turned to Wendy as they walked out the front door. "Man, do I ever grow up?"

Wendy chuckled as she shut the door behind them. Stanley got into the driver's seat, while Big Dipper took the seat next to him. Mabel, Wendy and Dipper sat in the back, in that order. The sun was shining, so Stan lowered the roof of the convertible as he made his way back to Pines Falls. Big Dipper pulled out some paper and a pen and began to write.

Little Dipper tapped him on the shoulder. "So whatever happened to Mabel in this dimension?"

Big Dipper stopped writing and stared straight ahead. He began to talk, a chilling tone in his voice. "Like you, I was born a twin. When we were one year old, there was a terrible disease outbreak in California. Some sort of flu. Anyways, both Mabel and my mother were infected. And both of them had their lives claimed because of it." He paused.

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Little Dipper said apologetically.

"At least it's nice to see that Mabel does live on somewhere else, even if it isn't here." Big Dipper went back to writing before pausing again. "I have a question for you. Are your mom and Grunkle Stan still alive?"

"Yep. Mom is alive and healthy. Grunkle Stan is alive and... you know, Grunkle Stan." Little Dipper said as he laughed cautiously.

"That's good to hear. Make sure you do what your Grunkle Stan says, no matter the cost. He just wants what's best for you. And he has good advice... sometimes." Big Dipper said as he went back to his paper.

Wendy now turned to Mabel. "Is there anything different about your Pines Falls?"

"Yeah. It's not called Pines Falls. It's still called Gravity Falls." Mabel said before getting cut off by Big Dipper.

"You mean, the UFO was never handed over to the government by our ancestors?" Big Dipper said, turned around., definitely intrigued in this new development.

"Nope. It's still there. Not to mention, all of this weird phenomena happens around town. Like Gnomes that are alive, a multi-bear and an evil triangular shaped demon named Bill Cipher." Little Dipper told them all informatively.

"It's true. That Bill Cipher is a demon. It's the reason I'm here." Stan said as he watched a coop zoom by, with their sirens on.

Big Dipper continued writing and he appeared to have lost interest. Indifferently, he said "Interesting."

Little Dipper moved on. "And then there are three books, written by unknown authors that tell of these secrets in Gravity Falls. I found one of them, and that's how I got into all of this supernatural stuff."

"Make sure you're careful." Big Dipper said as he folded his paper up and stuffed it in his pocket. "And now for the big reveal."

"What are you talking about?" Mabel said, confused.

"I work for the government. And I know of every creature and everything else you just spoke of." Big Dipper said smiling.

The twins looked through Wendy at each other. "What?" They said simultaneously.

"During that first summer in Gravity Falls, I found what was behind the vending machine in the mystery shack. The portal was a completely separate part of the UFO, so the government didn't take it when my ancestor turned it in. Somehow, the government found out I was doing work with the portal and brought me in for questioning. I eventually ended up with a job there working on the mysteries that could have been, since I knew enough about it already. They had put the UFO underground in a big domed structure when they took it from the former Gravity Falls and all of the creatures came to exist. Including Bill Cipher. Thankfully, a brilliant scientist that I worked with named Kevin McGucket figured out how to defeat Bill. He also wrote the three books you speak of. Assuming that your books have six fingers on the cover." Big Dipper said, smiling.

"It does. And that's amazing. But why didn't the government take the portal?" Little Dipper asked.

Big Dipper shrugged. "Hell if I know. But good thing they didn't, because we need it to get you guys home."

Little Dipper turned to Wendy next to him. "So how do I win you over, as a little twelve year old?" He asked confidently.

Big Dipper told around. "I'll take this one honey." Wendy smiled. "You're going to have to learn on your own Dipper. "He paused and Little Dipper swore that he saw Big Dipper wink. "It's one of those things that will just hit you, like a wall of bricks. Speaking of bricks... On July 4th, duck. Unless you want this." Big Dipper said as he pointed to the scar above his eye.

Wendy added one more thing. "And watch out for Robbie. Assuming the other me dated him." Dipper nodded as Wendy leaned in closer. "He's unstable." She whispered. They both laughed.

Pines Falls was only six miles away as Stanley continued driving on the highway with his sunglasses on. The cool summer breeze blew through their hair as the smell of green pine trees filled the crisp air. It was one of those car rides to die for.


	13. Nearing The End

**Location: Grunkle Stan's Lair**

Grunkle Stan turned to Soos. "Soos, quick, jump through the portal."

"I don't think that's the best idea dude." Soos said as he walked closer to the portal. "We don't know where it goes and if it's possible to come back."

Grunkle Stan rubbed his scruffy chin. "You're right... Hmmm." He walked up in front of Soos. "Push!" Stan pushed Soos towards the portal and he fell in head first. "Sucker." Moments later, Soos flew out of the portal, sliding belly side down on the floor.

"Not cool dude." Soos said as he brought his head up, then resting it in defeat on the floor.

"What! How is that possible?" Stan yelled as he walked up in front of the portal. He jumped through it, only to fly back out seconds later.

"Maybe it's a gateway back." said Wendy as she leaned up against the wall.

Waddles had run into a corner and was now covering his eyes. "Highly unlikely." Stan said as he picked himself up off the ground. "...But it could be a portal that brings them back."

Wendy rolled her eyes as they became silent. Bill had began talking in the fake portal room next to them. "Come out come out wherever you are Stanford. Or I'll destroy this portal as well."

"Maybe we should go out there." Soos said, still lying on the floor.

"But what if Dipper and Mabel come back?" Wendy whispered.

Grunkle Stan straightened his tie. "It's a risk we're gonna have to take. We'll leave the portal on and hope Bill doesn't find it. Stan tore a page out from the back of journal number three and began writing on it. He folded the note and placed it in front of the portal. "No one can think about this. If you do, Bill will find it."

"That shouldn't be a problem for me, I'm starving! The only thing I can think about is food." Soos said rubbing his stomach.

The three left Waddles in the corner and entered the small, cramped passageway again. The door shut behind them. Then, light sprang from the entrance that had just opened in front of the three.

Bill immediately turned around as looked at the three coming out of the secret passage. "You decided to make this easy for me. Thank you."

Bill stared at them with his eye, reading into their thoughts.

He looked at Soos first. "Man, I could really go for some pizza or a streak." Soos was visibly licking his lips.

Bill looked at Wendy next to him. "I wonder what Robbie is doing right now? Oh wait... I don't care!" Wendy was smiling.

Then Bill focused in on Grunkle Stan. "Did I forget to put on pants?" Stan looked down at himself. "Nope. We're all good."

Grunkle Stan stepped forward. "So what do you want Bill?" Not that Stan had forgotten what McGucket had told them earlier in the morning.

"How dumb do you think I am Stan? I know that you know what I'm here to do." Bill said, flipping his hat in his hands. "However, it is something that I can't do here. It'd be... too cliché."

"So who wants us dead?" Stan was demanding an answer that he probably wouldn't receive.

"To tell or not to tell? Hmm... You see. It's a very interesting ordeal you're in right now. The end is approaching and the person in charge is someone you know, but don't really know." Bill said craftily.

"What does that even mean?" Wendy said, acting confused.

Bill grew red. "That's enough stalling!" He shrunk back down to his bright yellow form. "Now I'm going to be nice and give you an option."

Soos raised his hand. "Does one of those options include getting something to eat?"

Bill snapped his fingers and a rack of ribs appeared out of thin air and fell on the floor. "Oh boy! Ribs!" Soos then got down on his hands and knees and began eating the ribs like an animal.

"Since that's settled, I will continue. Without further interruptions." Bill said. That was until, Wendy's phone began to ring. "Do not answer that!" Bill yelled.

Wendy looked at the caller i.d. and saw that it was Tambry. "I need to answer this." She said, flat-out to Bill. "Hey Tambry."

Bill couldn't believe that Wendy was defying his request. He floated over to her, ripped the cell phone out of her hands and crushed it into twenty-three different pieces.

He grew big and red again, this time staying in that form. He spoke in a deep and dark voice. "Now that I finally have your undivided attention, I will ask this only once. Where would you like to be killed and would you like to walk there?"

"I don't think you know how to do this villain thing correctly Bill." Stan said as he started to laugh. Wendy and Soos followed suit.

"Even in the face of death, you mock me!" Bill was extremely angry now. "I'm going to choose for you! We're going to go to Gravity Falls highest peak. And you're going to walk the journey. Now let's go!" Bill zapped a small bolt of lightning at each of them, causing them to jump. "Move!"

The three of them rushed up to the elevator, taking it up. Bill followed his path inside to get back to the gift shop of the Mystery Shack. Stan, Wendy and Soos came out of the vending machine. Stan shut the door behind them. "Outside now!" Bill said in his dark demon voice. They briskly walked outside in front of the mystery shack. Bill turned around and shot the Mystery Shack with a red bolt of lightning. The big letter Y in the Mystery Shack sign fellow down as the ground began to shack. Bill then floated higher in the air, chanting some sort of verse to the sky. The sky became a dark red and a strong wind began to blow.

"What's going on?" Wendy yelled over the wind to Stan." The ground began to shake violently as the three fell to their knees.

The shaking stopped after a few seconds as Wendy helped the others to their feet. Bill lowered himself from the sky and turned yellow. "Let's go." He said as he pointed towards the woods next to the Shack."

The four began to move into the woods as Stan got next to Wendy, the red sky reflecting on the grass, giving them an ominous brown color, as if they were dead. Stan whispered into Wendy's ear. "Only a miracle can save us now. The apocalypse is here."

Little did they know that behind them the Mystery Shack was falling apart and sinking into the ground. Waddles sat in the corner of the secret room, eyes covered by his ears as the ceiling crumbled around him.

* * *

**Location: Gravity Falls**

The mysterious figure that had told Bill to kill Grunkle Stan sat by his computer. He felt the ground shake and smiled. He got up from his chair and put on a raincoat. The figure went outside and looked up at the red sky. He rubbed his hands together and began to laugh a generic evil laugh. "Everything is going according to plan." The figure looked around in silence and then went back inside and grabbed a few wooden logs beside a fireplace. In the middle of the floor he stacked the logs and grabbed out a matchbook. Swiping the match against the score, it lit up with a sizzling sound. The figure threw it onto the logs as they began to glow with a bright red flame. The flame looked odd up against the red light that was coming through the window in the room, but it didn't matter. The figure got a book and opened it up. "Let the ritual begin."


	14. One Way Back

**Location: Stanley's Convertible**

"When wishes take hold of your soul, I will be the one who never lets go!" Mabel was singing along to a song on the radio with Wendy. The breeze waving their hair towards the back of the car. Dipper looked to his right. They were nearing Gravity Falls now and according to the sign they passed, there was only nine miles left. Nine miles until they were hopefully back home, in the comfort of the Mystery Shack and Grunkle Stan's arms. Sure, this experience was fun and scary at the same time. But Dipper and Mabel had found Stanley, their Grunkle Stan's lost twin. Dipper could only smile as he thought of the look their Grunkle Stan would give them when they returned with Stanley. He probably would give them two weeks vacation from working at the Mystery Shack... or, at least an extended bathroom break.

Big Dipper turned to Stanley. "How long have you been... here?"

"Too long kid. Too long." Stanley said, looking at Big Dipper through the corner of his eye and through his sunglasses.

"Are you ready to go back?" Big Dipper asked as he took off his hat and put it between his legs. The wind was beginning to pick up and he was afraid it would fly off. Little Dipper followed suit.

Stanley thought long and hard about it. Sure, deep inside he missed his original home in Gravity Falls and he missed his twin brother. But he had made Pines Falls his home. Not to mention it was an honor living in a town where the history was dependent on your ancestors. Even if they weren't technically yours... "It's a tough call. This has been my home for the past couple decades. But I do miss Stanford and Gravity Falls, and in the end that's what matters. Although, I'm sad that no Pines will live in Pines Falls."

"I wouldn't say that will be entirely true." Big Dipper said as he turned to his wife. "Wendy and I planned to move back to Pines falls in a few years when Mabel is ready for Kindergarten. The school system in Medford isn't the greatest, and the one in Gravity Falls is the best in the county. We were going to build a house from scratch next to the Mystery Shack and then fix the Shack back up and use it as a historical attraction."

"That's good to hear, now I don't feel as guilty about leaving." Stanley said, chuckling to himself.

Stanley pulled off the Gravity Falls exit and took the car in town.

Big Dipper question what Stanley was doing. "What are you doing? I thought we were going to the shack?"

"We are. I just needed to tell someone something." Stanley stopped in front of the police station and got out of the car. "I'll be right back." Stanley said as he left the car running.

Dipper and Mabel watched him go inside the police station. They could see him through the large window. Stanley gave Blubs and Durland a handshake and they were talking for a while before Stanley hugged Blubs and then hugged Durland. They exchanged a set of keys and Mabel could see Stanley say "Thanks for everything." to the officers. Stanley walked out of the police station and put his shades on. He hopped into the car. "Let's roll." Stanley began driving again. The group all looked at the surroundings as they passed by. The four of them talked about and reminisced about the Diner and how Grunkle Stan took them there. Dipper and Mabel talked about the forest and how the gnomes kidnapped Mabel to try to marry her. Wendy especially found that story to be hilarious.

The gang arrived at the Mystery Shack. It was weird for Mabel to see this happy and joyous place to be so dark, ominous and plain creepy. The run down shack was clearly weathered and run down. "Are you sure you're going to be able to rebuild this?" Little Dipper asked.

"Oh come on. You know us. We don't back down from a challenge!" Big Dipper said as he raised his fist in the air. Little Dipper smiled and mimicked his older counterpart. The two Dippers put their hats back on as the car came to a screeching halt.

Stanley sighed. "Let's do this."

They all got out of the car and walked up to the front door of the gift shop, passing under the police tape that was around the building. The yellow police tape formed an X on the door and the lock was padlocked. Little Dipper went up to the padlock and held it in his hands. "It's locked, we're going to have to kick the door down." He said, prepared to kick the door with all his might.

"Wait." Stanley said as he moved Little Dipper aside. Stanley pulled out the key that Blubs had given him in the exchange and stuck it in the lock. He turned the key as a lock made a clink sound, unlocking itself. Stanley opened the door up.

The Shack was dark and very dusty. Mabel rubbed her hand across the counter and a huge ball of dust formed in her hand. She screamed at her brother. "Dustball fight!" She threw the ball of dust at Dipper and it hit him in the back of the head.

Little Dipper frantically patted down the back of his neck, trying to get the dust particles off. "That's disgusting Mabel." Dipper whined to her.

"Quit being a baby." Mabel teased back as she ran behind the counter and opened the register up that was sitting there. A cloud of dust poofed into the air as the drawer opened exposing the empty trays. "Darn, no money." Mabel said as she slammed the register shut.

Wendy complained. "Can we get some light in here? It's too dark."

Little Dipper looked to his right and flipped the light switch to the on position. Two of the lights flickered on as the rest remained dead. He then walked forward and looked at the shelf next to the light. There sat two of his pine tree logo hat. The same one he picked out after Grunkle Stan said that he overstocked when they first arrived at the Mystery Shack. "Look Mabel, my hat." Dipper said in awe.

"I wonder..." Mabel said aloud as she hopped over the counter and ran to a stack of boxes in the corner of the room.

"Don't go messing up those boxes Mabel." Stanley sternly told her as he began entering the five digit code at the vending machine.

Mabel stubbornly disregarded Stanley's request as she opened the box in the far corner. Surprisingly enough, she pulled her hand out with a grappling hook in it. "Grappling Hook!" She screamed as she shot it at the ceiling.

The vending machine passage opened up. "Little Dipper, Mabel, come on." Stanley said gruffly, as the five walked down the steps to the elevator. Mabel hid the grappling hook behind her back as Stanley input the code to the elevator. The doors opened and they filed in. Big Dipper pressed the three button as the doors closed and they descended to the lair.

They reached the level and the doors opened. The technology looked as cool as it did in Grunkle Stan's lair. Big Dipper went up to the desk and pulled out a dish looking device.

"What's that?" Mabel asked, getting next to Big Dipper.

"Watch." Big Dipper said as he pressed a big white button in the center. Then, suddenly a holographic version of the blueprints from the books appeared above the device.

Mabel ran her hand through the hologram. "Woah..." She said in awe, with her jaw dropped.

"Pretty cool, eh?" Big Dipper said as he began typing on the control panel. The lights began to flash up on the machine, in the same bright blue color as the portal Little Dipper and Mabel had jumped through. Big Dipper ran through the sliding door and pulled the lever. A bright blue light flashed and then quickly turned green. However, the green light was flickering.

"Uhh... why is it green?" Little Dipper asked as they all entered the room. There was no wind with this green light. Just a swirling green colored portal.

"I... I don't know." Big Dipper said scratching his head. "It's never turned green before. And the flickering is not a good sign, you should definitely leave now." Big Dipper emphasized the word now.

Stanley, Mabel and Little Dipper hugged Wendy and Big Dipper goodbye. Stanley gave his glasses and a piece of paper to Mabel. "Here, hold this kid. I... uh... don't want to lose it." Stanley said cautiously. Mabel put the glasses on and stuffed the note in her pocket. The three faced the flickering portal, the size of the swirl was getting smaller.

"You need to go now!" Big Dipper demanded, yelling at them.

"You go first Mabel." Stanley told her. Mabel waved goodbye and jumped in backwards with her grappling hook in her hands. "You're next, sport." Stanley said as he turned to Little Dipper. The swirl was even smaller, and it continued to shrink.

Little Dipper turned around to Wendy and his cross dimensional counterpart. "Will I ever you again?" Little Dipper said heartfeltly. Wendy wiped a tear from her eye as she went up to him and hugged him with her round belly taking up most of the space between them. She backed away, wiped another tear and pecked him on the cheek.

Big Dipper walked up to him, crouched down and put his hands on his two shoulders. "Only time will tell. And if you do find yourself coming back to this dimension, you'll know where to find us. Now pull out your hand." Little Dipper obliged as Big Dipper then gave Little Dipper the note he had written in the car. "Read this when you get back." He said as he closed Dipper's hand around the note. Dipper nodded. "Also..." Big Dipper pulled out a white piece of string from his pocket and stuffed it in Little Dipper's. "That might come in handy one day." Little Dipper was confused about the string, but it was the gesture that counted. Finally, they hugged. There was a warmness about that hug that made a tear come to both Dipper's eyes. Big Dipper got up. "Oh. And one more thing." Big Dipper took his ragged hat off and swapped it with Little Dipper's. "Now you'll never forget us. We'll always be with you..."

Little Dipper smiled. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and jumped through the flickering portal.

The portal was now the size of a cat as Big Dipper yelled to Stanley. "You better go now!"

But Stanley just stood there as the portal quickly turned red. Then, in the blink of an eye, the portal was pitch black.


	15. Blood and Crumble

**Location: Gravity Falls Forest**

Stan, Wendy and Soos walked through the reddened Gravity Falls Forest with Bill following behind them. Wendy and Stan were in the front while Soos licked his fingers behind him as he finished up the ribs Bill had gave him. The red sky made Wendy's hair seem even redder than usual, Stan appeared exhausted and Soos was too busy licking his chops to feel anything right now. The ground shook again causing the crew to fall down. After they picked themselves up, Soos and Wendy helped Grunkle Stan back up as Bill zapped another lightning bolt in their direction. "Keep moving." Wendy gave Bill a dirty look as they began to move again.

"Do you have a hint of an idea why Bill's doing this?" Wendy asked Stan as her and Soos helped the old man along.

Stan pondered Wendy's question as they continued walking through the dense part of the forest. "I know that Bill wants something. I don't know what it is, if it's an object, person, or whatever. But he wants something. And all I know is that he will stop at nothing to make sure he gets what he wants."

Stan wiped sweat off his forehead and patted his sleeve up against it as they came up to a small stream. Stan bent down at the stream and cupped his hands full of water, drinking from it frantically.

"Did I say you could stop?" Bill shouted to Stan. Bill zapped the water with a red lighting bolt. The water soon became red and rusty looking. "Let's see you drink that."

Soos ran up to the stream and dipped his hand in. "Oh boy, fruit-punch!" Soos sipped some of the murky water and immediately spit it out. "That's some disgusting fruit punch that you made Bill. It tastes like blood."

"That's because it is blood." Bill said laughing. "It really is amazing how dumb you are sometimes."

They jumped over the stream, looked at it and then continued walking to the cliff that overlooks Gravity Falls. Grunkle Stan leaned over to Soos and whispered to his ear. "You know you don't have to act stupid anymore Soos."

"I know. But he's buying it." Soos said, smiling back and winking at Stan.

Wendy walked in between the two and put her hands on their shoulders. "Please tell me we have a plan when we get to the cliff..."

A loud boom and crashing noise stopped the three of them in their tracks. They could see a tree fall down to their left. It was on fire and been hit by something. Wendy looked at the sky and saw a few asteroids riding across the sky. "Look guys!" She said as she pointed to the red sky. They looked up and sure enough, it looked like doomsday. The asteroids flaming tail marked a line across the dark clouds and they could see a big one fly over their heads and crash somewhere to their right.

"Maybe the cliff won't be so bad after all?" Wendy said as she shrugged and picked up the pace, moving in fear that an asteroid would hit her.

"We need to move faster!" Bill shouted to them. "We're running out of time."

* * *

**Location: Mystery Shack**

Dipper flew out of the portal and right into Mabel, who was still wearing Stanley's glasses. Dipper looked at the portal from the ground and saw it close behind him. "Uh, where's Stanley?" Dipper said as he tried to get up.

Mabel, who was underneath him had a better question. "Why is the floor shaking?"

Dipper looked up and saw a beam coming right towards them, he dove and tackled Mabel who had just gotten up again, saving them from the loud thud that the metal beam made when it hit the ground just a few feet away. More pieces of the ceiling began to fall as the ground shook more and more. Holes were now beginning to form in the ground.

"Dipper, we need to go!" Mabel said. Waddles made and oinking sound by the wall and kept running into it. "Waddles!" Mabel ran up to her companion and gave it a big hug.

Dipper noticed the journals were sitting on Stan's desk. "The journals!" He exclaimed as he ran to the three books and grabbed them all, dodging holes as he made it across the room.

Mabel set Waddles back down. "What is it Waddles?" Waddles rammed into the wall one more time, and the secret passage opened. Mabel got inside, bringing Waddles with her. "Dipper hurry!" She yelled to him from across the room. "Dipper looked towards Mabel and began to run towards the passage. The ground shook once more as Dipper fell. He got up quickly and continued running. Dipper dove as a large piece of the ceiling fell, along with a television right in front of the secret passageway as the door closed behind the twins and Waddles.

"So what happened to Stanley?" Mabel asked her twin brother.

"I'm not sure... I thought he was right behind me..." He said sadly.

The other door opened, the twins got out with Waddles. With the floor trembling, the twins ran across the room to the elevator. They called it down from he first floor and waited impatiently. The ceiling and floor were imploding behind them and quickly catching up to where they were standing. Dipper looked to the right of the elevator and saw a triangle shape next to the elevator. He pointed it out to his sister. "Mabel, look! I think Bill was here."

"He must have taken Grunkle Stan, that's why the journals were still on his desk." She said perturbedly. The elevator came and they rushed in, with Dipper frantically pressing the first floor's button.

"Come on, come on." Dipper frantically chanted.

The elevator doors opened and Mabel rushed out with Waddles. Dipper took his first step and the elevator began to fall down rapidly. He jumped and rolled on the ground as the elevator nearly crushed him. Dipper recovered and ran up to the vending machine door and pushed it open. They rushed out through the mystery shack gift shop, avoiding the falling object on their way to the door.

Dipper jumped over a fallen beam and then slid under one that swung down from above. He opened the door and immediately noticed the red sky. "What's going on?"

Mabel reached the door and put Waddles down. Mabel looked at the sky as Waddles rushed safely to the totem pole in the yard. "Why is it all red and pretty?"

The ground shook again, the twins grabbed a hold of each other as a trench began forming around the Mystery Shack. The Shack was falling into a sinkhole and the gap between safety and where the twins were increased by the second.

"We're going to have to jump." Mabel said as she took a few steps back to try to get a running start.

"Jump? Are you crazy! We'll never make that!" Dipper said pointing to the trench which was now a good six feet wide and four feet below the rest of the land around the mystery shack and still increasing.

"We'll jump together Dipper. Please trust me!" Mabel pleaded.

"It's a suicide mission! We'd be safer staying in here." Dipper said, trying to find something to back up his statement that logically made sense.

"Trust me Dipper!" Mabel was calm. She smiled that brace filled smile of hers, still wore Stanley's glasses and held out her hand for Dipper to hold onto.

Dipper found himself taking a step back and grabbed his sister's hand. They began to run out the door to the Mystery Shack, he could feel them take off from the wooden floor as he closed his eyes and screamed.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Thanks for making my first FanFic a success, it is truly appreciated. -GrapplingHook!**_


	16. The Jump

**Location: The Mystery Shack**

Dipper could feel the rush of wind hit his face as he was floating over nothing. He flailed his left arm but it wouldn't smack onto anything. He could feel himself travel up and up. It felt like Dipper was jumping on the moon and gravity clearly couldn't hold him down. But when his face smacked onto the dirt he immediately dug his heels into the dirt in front of him and tried to grab onto something. He felt Mabel's hand with his right hand and looked over, she wasn't there. He looked up, and there she was. She was bent over the ledge, pulling Dipper up, with the grappling hook in her other hand. Dipper kicked off the dirt and climbed over the edge and lied down on his back, gasping for air.

"I can't believe that thing saved us again..." Dipper said, noticing the sky was an odd color. "...Mabel look." Dipper pointed to the clouds above, the red shade making it look like something out of a horror movie.

Mabel retracted the grappling hook and flaunted her heroics. "I told you this thing would come in handy. Mabel saves the day again!" She began to chant. Alphatwin! Alphatwin!" Her metallic smile filled up Dipper's face with light.

After Mabel finished her gloating, she looked in the direction of her twin brother's finger. Her eyes couldn't help but stare at the rusty colored heavens above. "What's going on?" She said, taking off Stanley's glasses. "And... why didn't Stanley jump through the portal?" Mabel said, lying down next to her brother. Waddles made his way over to them and curled up next to Mabel's shoes.

"I'm not sure. He gave you the glasses..." Dipper said as he reached for the glasses from Mabel. She obliged and Dipper stuffed them in his vest. "... why does he want Grunkle Stan to have them?"

Mabel was confused. Why would a family member stay behind? Was he worried about something? Was Grunkle Stan mad at him for some reason? She sat up to pet Waddles. "Was that all he gave you?" Dipper asked his sister. He knew that Stanley had given her a piece of paper, he just wanted to see if she would share what was on it.

Mabel reached into her pocket and pulled out the folded piece of paper Stanley had given her. "Just this..." She handed the paper to Dipper who opened it up. They sat next to each other, the red light dimly showed the words on the paper that had been written in pencil. Dipper began to read the paper aloud as Mabel followed along.

_Dear Dipper and Mabel,_

_I know you are probably asking yourselves, Why didn't Stanley jump through the portal? Well, my explanation is simple. It would be stupid to. The reason I went through the portal in the first place wasn't because of Bill, I was going to go through on my own terms anyways. I wanted the adventure, and it cost me. It cost me my life over there. I was too caught up in the mysteries and the crazy phenomena going on in Gravity Falls. Here I don't have to deal with that. I can live a normal and happy life. Not to mention I'm getting married in three weeks. I proposed to a girl I met two weeks ago, and I was going to meet her in the diner before you two showed up. Stanford will understand why I didn't come back. My glasses will tell him that I'm fine over here and that I miss him. I really did have a great time with you two and I very much enjoyed your company. It's cool to see that I have a grand-niece and nephew who remind me of myself and my brother so much. Finally, I will ask of you two only one more thing besides returning my glasses to my brother. If you really do care about your future and the future of your friends and family, then you need to do two things. Number one is leave Gravity Falls and don't come back. The place is a trap, once you're there you can't get out, or you don't want to leave because the books have sucked you in too deep. Number two... Burn the books. The three journals are the reason why you keep going on adventures, you burn those, you will have no problems and I'm certain that lives will be spared, including your own. Go enjoy your time as kids, and leave the monster hunting to the adults, or to no one. You could always burn the forest... that would work as well. I wish you two the best of luck in the future, I'm sure the two of you have bright ones in front of you. _

_Best of luck. Love,_

_Grunkle Stanley XOXO._

_P.S. Make sure you spend some quality time with your Grunkle Stan and do what he says without giving him a hard time. He loves you two dearly and would do anything for you to make sure you two are better people. We don't know how much time he has left on the planet, so enjoy every moment possible with him. _

Dipper looked at Mabel and pulled the three books out. He had a decision to make. Does he throw the journals in the hole formed by the sinking Mystery Shack, which was still growing. Or does he keep them, just in case? "What should we do Mabel?"

"I think we need to find Grunkle Stan first. We should check the town. The books can wait 'til later." Mabel said as she stood up, ready to go to the town. Stanley's message had touched her, but they needed to worry about finding out what was going on in Gravity Falls.

"That sounds like a good idea. Dipper stood up, secretly wiping his left eye, which had teared up.

Mabel looked at Dipper curiously. "Are you crying?"

Dipper snapped back. "No, it's allergies..."

Mabel gave Dipper a hug and patted his hat. "I'll race you to town."

She began to run towards the town, leaving Dipper in the dust behind her. Dipper couldn't help but smile. "Hey, no fair! You got a head start." Dipper began to run, before he noticed the Mystery Cart next to the totem pole. He grabbed Waddles and sat behind the wheel. Thankfully the keys were in the ignition, and Dipper began to speedily catch up to Mabel.

He pulled the cart next to Mabel, who was walking now, panting and clearly out of breath. "Want a ride?" Dipper asked, smiling.

Mabel didn't say anything and fell into the cart, exhausted. Dipper drove into town and parked the cart next to the Diner, with the hopes that Grunkle Stan was in there eating with Soos. Dipper hopped out of the cart, Mabel, slowly walked out behind him. They looked back up at the sky and began to see red fireballs cross the clouds. They both sensed the urgency in finding Grunkle Stan to help them deal with the problem that was going on. They entered the Diner, which was eerily empty, with the exception of Lazy Susan, who was mumbling to herself in the kitchen. Dipper hopped up on the bar stool at the front counter and rang the bell excessively, hoping Lazy Susan would hurry out of the kitchen.

She came out of the swinging door that lead to the kitchen and looked at Dipper and Mabel. "Can I help you two?" She said in a monotone voice.

"Have you seen Stanford Pines?" Dipper asked quickly.

A gaze of anger formed over her face. "Him? No... not since he broke off our date and stopped returning my phone calls."

"Uh... okay, well... thanks." Dipper said as he hurried out the front door.

Mabel lagged behind and noticed that there was smoke coming from the kitchen. "There's a fire in your kitchen." Mabel pointed out as she ran to catch up to Dipper.

They took the cart to the sheriff's office. Hopefully, Blubs and Durland would be kind enough to cooperate and help them find Stan. Dipper pulled the cart up to the police station and parked it on the sidewalk. The twins rushed inside and found Blubs sitting at the front typing away on a computer. "Sheriff Blubs! Have you seen our Grunkle Stan anywhere?" Dipper exclaimed as he ran up to the counter, placing his hands on it.

"No, I haven't. Not since a couple of days ago when we drove him to the State Prison to get something that Gideon had stolen from him." Blubs explained as Druland opened a door in the back of the room.

"It's ready..." Durland looked at the kids. "...When you are." Durland quickly shut the door.

Blubs stood up, and took his sunglasses off. "Look kids, I have some... important business to attend to. The red-headed girl went with us, Manly Dan's daughter. Maybe you should check her house." And with that Blubs left the two Pines twins standing in the front of the station as he disappeared into the back room.

* * *

_**I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Hopefully it's worth the wait. - GrapplingHook!**_


	17. Fireball

**Location: Sheriff's Office, Gravity Falls, Oregon**

Dipper hopped back into the Mystery Cart with Mabel. It was now getting hotter outside. Dipper could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead. "When did it get so hot?" Dipper said as started the cart up.

"I don't know, but I need water..." Mabel slouched back as her muscles loosened up.

Dipper pulled out the journals and handed them to Mabel. "We can stop somewhere to get water after. Right now, read through the journals to see if there's a way to stop Bill."

The wind felt amazing as it brushed by the kids faces as the cart traveled on its way to Wendy's house. Dipper drove past the Gravity Falls junkyard as Mabel continued to flip through the pages of the first journal. Dipper looked at the rows upon rows of broken down cars stacked on each other. In the corner of his eye he saw a figure jump in front of the Mystery Cart. Dipper slammed on the brake as the cart came to a full stop a few feet from where Old Man McGucket was standing. The first journal flew out of Mabel's hands and right on McGucket's head. McGucket took the book off his head, flipped a few pages and gave it back to Mabel. Looking at Dipper he said, "What are you up to kid?"

"I'm on my way to Manly Dan's house. You haven't seen our Grunkle Stan anywhere, have you?" Dipper asked, expecting some crazy answer.

"Why, I was there just this mornin'! Great danger lies ahead for him." McGucket looked at a broken watch on his wrist. "He should be at the highest peak above Gravity Falls right about now." McGucket began jumping up and down. "Well, I've gotta go. Things to do, places to be!" And with that McGucket ran off in a frantic, crazy pace as he hopped over the fence to the junkyard.

Dipper floored the cart and brought it to top speed. Mabel put the first journal on his lap. "Dipper look!"

Dipper looked down at the book and began to read it. However, the words became unreadable because a thick black plume of smoke was covering the street where Dipper had been driving the cart. He coughed along with Mabel. He kept driving though and once he was in a more visible part of the smoke he turned around. One of the houses on the street had caught on fire and had an asteroid sticking out of its roof. Being the nice guy he is, Dipper stopped the cart and ran over to the house. "Dipper! Where are you going?" Mabel shouted to him.

Dipper couldn't hear her over the roar of the flames in the house burning and crackling the wooden walls. His adrenaline was flowing in his body as he kicked the front door. It didn't budge. He looked around and saw a baseball bat laying in the grass. He ran over to it and began whacking it at the door. He kicked it again, and it flew open. He looked around and saw flames everywhere. Dipper wiped his forehead full of sweat and screamed. "Is anyone here?" Dipper couldn't hear anything. He ran forward, the flames only surrounding him on the walls. He was in the kitchen of the house. "Hello!" Dipper screamed again. This time, Dipper could hear a cough from his left. Through the smoke he could see someone's leg, and the fire burning their jeans. Dipper opened up a cabinet and filled a glass up with water quickly. Leaving the faucet on, he jumped through the flames that blocked the entry way to the next room, where the figure was. Dipper dumped the water on the pant leg and began patting it to put the fire out. He turned the body of the person over. There laid Robbie, wearing his black hooded sweatshirt and skinny jeans. Dipper tried picking Robbie up, but he was too heavy for Dipper to carry. He slapped Robbie in the face a couple of times, as Robbie slowly began to regain consciousness.

"What's going on?" Robbie said faintly.

"I need you to get up, your house in on fire!" Dipper screamed to him, pulling on his arm to help him get up.

Robbie tried to muster up his strength to get up, but could not. "I can't." He said worriedly as he coughed again.

Dipper got down on the floor, the smoke was now getting inside his lungs as he too began to cough hardly on the floor. It was getting harder and harder for Dipper to breathe in the house. Robbie had fallen unconscious again as Dipper looked around for something to help him. All he could find was a few logs, books on a bookshelf, a couch and a weird shaped brick that looked like an art project from school.

Dipper crawled over to the brick and reached for it. He grabbed it, but he lost his grip and hit game crashing down, hitting him above his right eye. The smoke and flames began to engulf the room in a brilliant dark gray and light red as Dipper laid on the hardwood floor of Robbie's house, his arch-nemesis, if he had to have one, motionless.

* * *

**Location: Gravity Falls Forest**

"We're just about there." Bill said as he pushed along the trio.

"I don't see the point in killing us if this whole apocalypse thing is going to do it anyways." Wendy said as she waved her hands around in the air.

Bill thought for a second. "You're failing to see the big picture."

Soos walked past a tree in front of Wendy, Stan and Bill and stopped dead in his tracks. "Dudes, look."

The three of them looked past the brush and saw the cliff. It was flat, and rocky. But there was a big rush coming from the other side. Moving to her right Wendy pulled back some bushes and branches and looked in amazement as a beautiful waterfall was flowing downwards. Granted, it was a long way down, but Wendy wasn't afraid of heights and this view was particularly special. It was better than any picture of a waterfall that she could have read about in any of her magazines. "It's beautiful." She said to herself as the others came over to gaze.

Unfortunately, Bill had to break up their daydream. "It's a shame you will never get to see it again. Now, everyone to the edge of the cliff!" He commanded.

Stan, Soos and Wendy obeyed and walked to the edge of the cliff. The view from there was almost equally as breath-taking as the one of the waterfall. Gravity falls looked not even bigger than a quarter from the cliff. Wendy turned around and looked down the cliff. The abandoned railroad tracks were there, still dented from the Gideon bot smashing into it. "That's a long way down." She said, backing up, closer to safety.

She turned around, the three of them were standing in a straight line, side by side, just feet from the edge of this mile high cliff with Bill standing in front of them.

"Finally it's time to do this, once and for all." Bill grew bigger and red. He was about as red as the sky above him and it was almost hard for the three to distinguish the difference between the clouds and Bill. A white light flashed around them as they all held each other and cowered in fear. Bill was an unstoppable force and it seemed that no one would be able to save their lives. Wendy was waiting for her knight in shining armor to save her, but, he had yet to arrive and the tower was collapsing.

* * *

_**A bit of a short one, but the next chapter will be the longest of the story. Just one chapter remains and so many questions still need to be answered... I promise you that Chapter 18 will be the most emotional of this whole story.- GrapplingHook!**_


	18. Falling

_**Wow... What an incredible journey it has been for the Pines Twins and myself writing this story. I'm honored to have so many people read my first FanFiction. For those of you that have stuck with it until the end, wrote a review, faved or followed I thank you so very much as it is very appreciated and puts a smile on my face when I see that someone has enjoyed a chapter. If you want an added effect to the chapter I suggest playing Time by Hans Zimmer while reading. I hope you enjoy the final installment of Gideon Rises (Part 2).- GrapplingHook!**_

* * *

Dipper could feel something wet lick his face as a white light began to light up his eyes, he gently opened his eyelids and the color was slowly restored around him. His ears were muffling the sounds around him as he could see Waddles next to him, licking his face. Dipper was in the front yard of the burning house of the gaunt teen. He sat up, coughing as he did so. It was hard for him to breathe, but thankfully he was able to do so. He looked around for Mabel as he tried to get off the grass in the front lawn. His legs were well too weak to allow him to do that, so as soon as Dipper thought he was up, he came crashing back down to the ground. Dipper felt his forehead and wiped dry blood off above his right eye. The brick that had fallen had sure left a mark, one that would certainly become a scar. Dipper looked at the front door of the house as he watched Mabel drag Robbie out the front door. She was coughing, covered in soot and had a bruise on her left cheek. She dragged Robbie over to Dipper and laid him down next to Dipper. Without saying a word she bent over Robbie and began giving him mouth to mouth resuscitation, with the hopes that he would become conscious again. Dipper got next to his sister and slapped Robbie's face. This woke Robbie up as he started coughing violently. Mabel fell backwards, gasping for air.

An explosion from inside the house shook the ground as the three kids covered themselves from the shattered glass that flew towards them. Robbie looked at Dipper and Mabel. He was distraught at the fact that his foe and his sister had saved him from what would have been his untimely death. "Uhh..." The pale teen said, unsure of what to say next. "Thanks for saving me... I owe you one." He coughed.

Dipper used this opportunity to get what he needed from Robbie. Dipper tried to speak, but all that came out was a hacking cough. He tried again. "Actually, we do need a ride to the tallest cliff above Gravity Falls..."

Robbie looked at his motorcycle in the driveway. The smoke was surrounding it, but the fire had yet to reach his precious vehicle that his father had given him for his sixteenth birthday just a few days ago. "Fine." Robbie said relentlessly. "But this doesn't mean we're friends or anything like that." He added as began walking to his motorcycle.

Dipper and Mabel shrugged and followed the dark teen to his vehicle. He had a buggy that attached to the side of the motorcycle that could fit someone. Robbie looked at Mabel "You sit behind me, and hold on tight." He then pointed to Dipper. "You can sit there." Robbie pointed to the buggy half-heartedly. Dipper quickly remembered the journals in the cart and ran to get them. "Where's he going now?" Robbie complained as him and Mabel sat on the two-wheeled vehicle. Dipper grabbed the journals and told Waddles to watch the Mystery Cart. He ran back to the side buggy and hopped in.

Robbie backed the motorcycle out of the driveway and quickly accelerated down the street, doing a wheelie as he first sped forward. Mabel loved how the wind flapped through her hair and was enjoying the ride. Dipper, on the other hand, was reading through the journals, hoping to find something that would help them defeat Bill once and for all. That's when he noticed the first journal that McGucket had grabbed and flipped through, it was on a page that had a triangle drawn on it. It was Bill. Dipper read the page carefully, skipping over the _Do Not Summon At All Costs_ warning. Skimming over the page on the right Dipper found what he needed. There were two things that would defeat Bill. One was to kill the person who summoned him, but Dipper wasn't sure who had and there was no way Bill would tell him. However, the second way to get rid of Bill, was much more interesting. And it all made perfect sense. Someone had summoned Bill with the intent of doing something evil, in this case it was destroy the world. But, if someone sacrificed themselves, Bill would have no choice but to listen to the sacrificing party. In which someone could tell Bill to go back to the plane of Oblivion where he came from, and he would have to listen. No chants, spells, or difficult process. Just a sacrifice. Dipper closed his book shut. He knew what he had to do. In order to save Wendy, Grunkle Stan, Mabel and the rest of the world, Dipper knew that he would have to jump through Bill's lone eye, which would send Dipper to god knows where, killing him in the process and saving the ones he most cared about.

Dipper wiped a tear that fell down his cheek. He was scared, as anyone should be, but he knew it had to be done and that in the end, everyone he loved would be ok. Robbie made his way to the cliff as the wind calmed Dipper down. For some eerie reason, the color around his wasn't tinted red, it all seemed, black and white to Dipper. The strange calmness behind it, was inexplicable as the hill Robbie drove up got steeper and steeper. Dipper remembered the note his older counterpart had given him. He opened up the note as Mabel looked over, noticing that he was reading the very piece of paper Big Dipper had given him. She smiled knowing that this paper was comforting her brother. Dipper looked at the words that had been written on the page and began reading aloud to himself.

_Dear Dipper, or Little Dipper, or Tyrone_

Dipper smiled as he saw a winking face next to this header.

_I understand that you're going through a rough time in your life right now. Trust me, I was there, ten long years ago. Now, I told myself that I wouldn't do anything rash and change the course of what your future may hold over in the other dimension. But I must do what I need to do to see you as happy as I am here in this world. First, I want you to look at your sister Mabel._

Dipper looked over at Mabel. She was grinning as they rode onward, the wind pulling back her hair as she occasionally spit a bug out that had flown into her mouth. Dipper chuckled.

_Growing up as a lonely child, was very difficult, to say the least. Not because I had to do all the chores around the house, but because I didn't have that special someone to talk to. Sure, it may have made me a stronger person in some aspects, but you need to be thankful for what you have there. I can see the bond is strong between you two. Never let anything break that bond and hold on to dear life with your sister. The next few years will be a bumpy ride for sure, but with the two of you, that road will become a lot smoother. Take care of her. I can tell you that she's there for you, so make sure you're there for her. _

Dipper wiped a tear that rolled down his cheek as he continued reading.

_Staying on the subject of family. Grunkle Stan doesn't have very many years left on your planet most likely. Enjoy whatever time you have left with him and do what he says. The easier life his for him, the longer he will live. And make sure he starts drinking tea, it might keep him alive for a few more years. I know he may be tough on you, but it's tough love, he really does care about you and he just wants to see you grow up the right way. _

Dipper thought back to when he was in Stan's mind and he overheard Stan's conversation with Soos when they were watching him chop the wood. Big Dipper was right, and it was a nice reminder to why Dipper should do what he was about to do. He continued looking at the letter.

_Finally, and I'm sure you've been waiting for this, what to do about lovely 'ol Wendy. I know she didn't want me to tell you the secret of how I won her heart. I'll let you in on the secret. I did have to learn the hard way, but I'll make your life easier, knowing that you'll be happy. The secret is..._

The writing stopped, there was nothing left on the paper. Dipper sat there shocked that Big Dipper would do this to him. He turned the paper over, and thankfully, there was more writing. He sighed as he read what was left of the letter.

_BE YOURSELF! Don't try to act cool, or like someone you're not. All you need to do is follow your heart, and it will get you where you need to go. I wish you the best of luck with Bill. _

_Love,_

_Big Dipper_

_P.S. Don't forget to come visit!_

Dipper stuffed the note back into his pocket. He realized that Big Dipper was right, every time he tried to act cool around Wendy, it got him no where. Maybe it was the boyish charm of himself that she was attracted to. He thought back to what Tyrone had said to him the night of the Mystery Shack party. Dipper was getting in the way, of himself. He needed to relax and just let things happen. Wendy would do something when or if she's ready to. There was no need to rush anything. Dipper decided that he would follow his heart, for his sake and for Wendy's.

Robbie stopped the motorcycle near the top of the cliff and turned off the roaring engine. "This is the end of the line for me, the top is just over the bend. Uhh... Thanks again. See ya around."

Mabel hopped off from behind Robbie and Dipper climbed out of the buggy. As Robbie sped off back to town. The twins didn't have very much time as they ran to the peak of the cliff.

"What did Big Dipper's note say?" Mabel asked Dipper as she smiled.

Dipper stopped running and stood there. Mabel noticed he stopped and she stopped right in front of him. "You know that I love you and care about you, right?"

Mabel, taken aback by this sudden onset of sappiness from Dipper responded after a short pause. "Of course. I love you too." Mabel went up to Dipper and gave him a hug. It wasn't just a normal hug. this hug contained all the passion and love that these two twins had for one another.

"I need to confess something then." Dipper said. He continued as Mabel backed away from their hug. "The book said there are two ways to defeat Bill. One is that we find whoever summoned him and kill them."

"That's great!" Mabel exclaimed.

Dipper ignored Mabel's premature excitement and continued, the look on his face becoming more and more grim. "Sadly, it isn't. We don't have enough time to figure out who it is that summoned Bill, and he won't tell us... So that leaves us with our only option."

Mabel, now taking notice of her brother's expression, cautiously spoke with a lump in her throat. "Which is?" She gulped.

Dipper looked down at the ground below. "I have to sacrifice myself and then Bill will be under your command. From there, you can send him back to where he came from."

Mabel had to double-check the words that were coming out of her brother's mouth. "Sacrifice? As in... kill yourself?"

Dipper nodded and laughed awkwardly, trying to relieve some tension and nerves that Mabel was surely feeling. "Yep, that is what sacrifice means."

Mabel put her hand on her brother's shoulder. "Look, we're in this together. If you sacrifice yourself, then you can include me in the offering."

Dipper put Mabel's hand into his and shook his head. "I can't let you do this. It's something that I need to do. I won't let Bill win and take both of us. Besides, someone needs to look after Stan... and Waddles."

Mabel couldn't care less about her farm animal friend at this point, she wasn't going to let her brother's ego ruin their relationship. "No. We're in this together. Whether you like it or not." She said confidently.

Dipper could sense the seriousness in Mabel's voice. "There's no changing your mind, is there?"

Mabel shook her head no and hugged her brother again. "We either save the world together or die trying together." She pulled away from Dipper and playfully punched him in the arm. "Now how about one more race for the Mystery twins?"

Dipper straightened the rugged hat that Big Dipper had given him. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" He shouted as they both booked it up the hill. It didn't feel like they were running to their deaths though. The red sky was calming and it felt more like a sunset at this point, rather than the end of the world. The two twins ran side by side the whole way, neither twin running faster than the other. Both of them performing the same on purpose. They reached the top of the hill and could see Bill floating there red as could be, while Wendy, Soos and Grunkle Stan stood near the edge of the cliff, surrounded by a white light.

Dipper picked up a rock on the ground and threw it at Bill, as Mabel followed suit. "Hey Bill!" He yelled.

Bill turned to them and immediately shrunk down to his yellow form. The white light disappeared, as Grunkle Stan, Soos and Wendy were shocked to see the two kids standing there, alive. "How is this possible!" Bill said surprised.

The one thing that Dipper didn't tell Mabel was that in order to jump through bill's eye to sacrifice themselves, Bill would have to be hurt, badly, so that they could pass through without Bill stopping them. Dipper took another rock and threw it at Bill again. This time, hitting him directly in the eye. "Ow my eye!" bill winced as he floated backwards a few feet. Wendy, Soos and Stan saw this as an opportunity to do something for themselves. They began to pick up rocks and started to throw them at Bill, all of them aiming for the eye that sat in the middle of his head. Bill kept flying backwards, cowering from the flocks as he tried to block them with his hands. Bill was badly bruised as Dipper saw his opening to make a move. He nodded to Mabel and they charged towards Bill.

They rushed towards him, heads full of steam, ready to sacrifice their lives for their loved ones and the world. Dipper and Mabel were about ten feet away when a white light flashed in front of them and Bill grew to his angry red size. He was having no more of this. "I'm through with your games children! I have a job to do, and I intend to complete it!" He yelled.

Wendy, being the teenager she is, threw another rock at this angered state that is Bill Cipher. The rock knocked Bill's top hat off and he looked in her direction. A red laser came out of his eye as it hit Wendy and sent her flying backwards off the cliff. Stan and Soos turned around, Soos screaming "Dude!" Dipper had to act fast. Bill was laughing as Dipper ran over to the ledge, Grunkle Stan saw what he was doing and blocked his path, but Dipper just spun around him and jumped off the ledge, literally falling for Wendy.

Dipper put his hands together and put them above his head, facing downwards he sped up to Wendy, who was flailing her limbs and screaming. The wind blew in his face as he gained more and more speed. Dipper calculated that they had about forty seconds before they made impact with the ground as he reached for Wendy's hand. She grabbed a hold of it and brought Dipper close to her. Rain was now beginning to fall from the clouds above as they splashed on Dipper and Wendy's head.

"You... jumped off to save me?" Wendy said, confused as to why Dipper would risk his life for her.

"We're not safe yet." He said confidently as he reached around in his pockets. He didn't have the grappling hook, Mabel did. All hope was lost as they continued falling closer and closer to the ground below.

His heart was telling him to do something crazy before his life ended in a mere thirty seconds. So Dipper did... "Wendy, I'm in love with you. I have been since day one."

Wendy, being three years older than Dipper wasn't sure what to say. She had only seconds to live. "Well, let's make these last seconds count." She said to Dipper as she leaned towards him. The only thing on Dipper now was a broad smile. At least he would die happy.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed Gideon Rises (Part 2) As always, any review, fave or follow is really appreciated. It should also be noted that I own none of the Gravity Falls characters and they are sole possession of Alex Hirsch and Disney.- GrapplingHook!**_


	19. A New Villain

**_I hope y'all are ready, because Gideon Rises (Part 2) is back! The hiatus is over, and now... the story continues. Be sure to review the newest chapter and fave/follow if you enjoyed it!- GrapplingHook!_**

* * *

"Save them!" Stanford Pines yelled to Bill as he turned to the triangle demon that was in front of him and Soos. The rain was pouring onto their hats.

"You think you can tell me what to do?" Bill scoffed. However, when Bill turned to zap Wendy off the cliff, he had completely forgotten about Mabel who now ran and jumped into Bill's eye.

"Mabel! No!" Stan screamed as he fell to his knees.

The ground started to shake around them. "What's going on?" Bill Cipher said, actually worried.

The redness in the sky ceased as the blue color was restored above them. The clouds dissolved in the sky and the only thing showing was the sun. The wind stopped and the temperature went back down to a comfortable level as the meteors seemed to vanish in thin air. "How is this possible?" Bill screamed. Bill grew back to his gigantic red size, but as he did so he could tell that something was wrong.

Stan and Soos watched as a crack made its way up to the top of Bill Cipher. "No!" Bill cried out as the crack touched the tip of Bill's hat and split him in half. Bill was gone, Mabel had sacrificed herself for the sake of the world. All Soos could do was look at where Bill had been with his eyes and mouth wide open.

Stan ran up to the spot where Bill had been floating and searched on the ground, expecting Mabel to pop up like a whack-a-mole. "This can't be happening!" Stan yelled as Soos could only watch in disbelief and horror.

* * *

Dipper could feel that the rain was no longer hitting him as he gently pushed away from Wendy's lips. However, he felt a bulge in his pant's pocket. Dipper pulled out the string Big Dipper had given him and watched in amazement as it grew into a rope. The water must had activated the string's property to grow. Dipper had to act fast, they were only about five seconds away from hitting the ground. "Hold on!" He yelled to Wendy as she grabbed onto his hips. Dipper realized that it was going to be completely awkward between them when they were safe, but first he had to focus on the task at hand. Dipper lassoed the rope and flung it forward. The rope caught a hold of something as Dipper's arm jerked upward, they stopped momentarily before falling to the ground. The lasso had landed around head of a prominent statue. The statue of Nathaniel Northwest. Dipper and Wendy fell to the ground and landed with a light smack. Dipper winced in pain as he tried to get up. The force from the rope pulling on him had dislocated his shoulder.

The townspeople that happened to be on Main Street looked at Dipper and Wendy in awe, amazed that they had survived the plunge. Wendy walked over to Dipper and kneeled down next to him. "This is going to hurt a little." She said calmly. Dipper closed his eyes and screamed in pain as Wendy pushed and twisted at Dipper's shoulder. There was a loud pop sound and Wendy stood up, giving Dipper her hand.

Dipper circled his arm around and tested his repaired shoulder. "Good as new." He said with a smile as he obliged and took hold of Wendy's hand. Wendy pulled him up and patted him on the back.

Wendy gave Dipper a kiss on the cheek and flashed a modest smile. "Thanks." She said.

"We need to get back to Stan." Dipper exclaimed, grabbing Wendy's hand. Dipper tugged her arm but she didn't comply. Dipper looked up at her face and noticed that her eyes were full of darkness. They were pitch black. "Wendy?" He nervously said as he tugged at her hand again.

A frightened Dipper let go of Wendy's hand and stared at the teen, horrified that something bad was going to happen. Dipper took a step back as Wendy opened her mouth and began walking forward towards Dipper. By now, a small crowd had formed behind Dipper, they were too busy examining the rope hanging from Nathaniel Northwest's head to notice Wendy at first. Dipper continued backing up, with Wendy drawing closer with her larger steps. Dipper backed into one of the townspeople and knocked the book they were holding right out of their hands.

Dipper bent down to grab the book, not noticing that Wendy's eyes had returned to normal and that she was on the ground clutching her head. "I'm sorry." Dipper said as he looked up to see Robbie standing behind him.

Dipper noticed the cover of the book had weird symbols written on its dark blue cover. "Give me that, punk." Robbie said hurtfully to Dipper as he snatched the book out of Dipper's small hands.

Dipper could hear Robbie begin to chant something under his breath. He turned back to Wendy and saw that she was right up next to him. "It's you!" Dipper yelled as he turned and pointed to Robbie. The chanting ceased as Robbie punched Dipper in the face and began to run. The townsfolk gasped as came to Dipper's aid as they held him up. Dipper wiped his nose and chased after Robbie, who was now getting onto his motorcycle. "Stop!" Dipper yelled, but Robbie wasn't going to stop. Not until he got payback.

Robbie flipped out his cell phone and held one of his contacts as he waited for the phone to dial. Robbie held it to his ear. The voice of a female picked up the line. "Hello?" She said.

"He knows that I was controlling Wendy." Robbie said in a deeper voice than his usually whiny one.

"You didn't blow my cover too?" The female said, angrily.

"Of course not. Don't worry, we'll have our revenge on the little punk, trust me." Robbie snickered and an evil smile grew on his face.

"We better, or you won't be getting paid." The line disconnected. Robbie shook his head and continued on his way to the house of the girl he was just talking to.

Dipper gave up his chase and stopped to catch his breath. Panting, Dipper wiped sweat off his face and turned back to see Wendy lying on the ground in the center of the crowd.

* * *

Mabel opened her eyes, a flood of redness entered her vision as she sat up. She looked around and saw that everything around her was in flames. The buildings, the ground, even a nearby fire-hydrant was on lit up in flames. Up in the air was an enormous red sun, dark clouds filled the rest of the sky along with a thick plume of gray smoke, one very much similar to the one that surrounded Robbie's house when it was engulfed in flames. Mabel looked next to her and could see Bill Cipher laying on the ground, his one eye closed, and his yellow body cracked. "Where am I?" Mabel said silently to herself as she held her head. It was pounding, and the hot air around her didn't seem to be helping.

Mabel stood up and turned around. Behind her was an enormous castle, surrounded by a moat of molten lava. Standing at the gates were two tall creatures. Mabel couldn't make out all the details, however, she could clearly see that they were red and had long white horns. Mabel heard movement to her left and saw two ragged people grabbing at Bill's hat. Mabel ran up to them and pushed them away. One was an older lady and could have easily been mistaken for a witch with her pointy nose and obnoxious mole on her cheek. The other person was a kid, but something was wrong with him. Half of his face was burnt off, exposing the muscle and bone of the right hemisphere of his skull. Mabel jumped back in fear and nearly fell in the molten lava moat below her. She caught her balance and stared at Bill, his eye was opening.

Mabel stood next to Bill and lifted part of him up, trying to be careful with the crack that was now at the top of his head. Bill opened his eye and immediately knew where he was. He turned to Mabel. He was unable to get into his angry red form here, so he remained calm. "You've really done it now Shooting Star." He said as he managed to find the strength to begin floating without the assistance of Mabel.

"Where are we?" Mabel asked innocently and scared. She was visibly shaking as Bill knew this was going to be a long journey back.

Bill turned around and raised his hands. "Welcome to Oblivion kid."


	20. Fortress

"Oblivion?" A confused Mabel asked Bill.

Bill looked at the familiar surroundings with his eye before turning to the twelve year old girl who was next to him. "It's where us Demon's live. Congrats on being the second human ever to enter our home." Bill said apathetically.

"What happened to the first?" Mabel asked as she stepped towards Bill. She was starting to get frightened by all the demons that had come out of nowhere and where getting closer to them.

"He died." Bill said with a slight chuckle.

Mabel's eyes widened as she instinctively ran for the bridge that was connected to the castle. "I'm getting out of here!" She screamed.

Bill floated up to her as she continued running. "There is no way out Shooting Star. We're trapped here for good... unless someone has a sacrificial offering when summoning me." Bill explained.

However, Mabel kept running towards the guards that stood at the castle gate. "I have to try something!" She shouted.

Bill floated in front of her, causing Mabel to skid to a stop. "Look Shooting Star. You're in oblivion. Even though I was going to kill Stan, that's relatively nice compared to all of the other demons here." Bill said frankly as he gave Mabel an ultimatum. "Your choices right now are keep running and receive instantaneous death. Or come with me and delay that death for as long as possible."

Mabel didn't have to think. Even though she didn't trust Bill, she didn't have another option. It was a leap of faith. "Fine, take me with you or whatever." Mabel said, spitting a tongue out at the demon.

Bill couldn't help but to laugh maniacally. Bill's hand became engulfed in a blue flame. Bill shot this flame at Mabel and she could herself floating up into the air with the triangle shaped demon. Bill began moving closer to the gate, bringing Mabel along with him. He reached the gate and Mabel gulped. "Joe, Kevin." Bill nodded as the two red demons opened the gate for Bill. Mabel didn't want to look at the demons, she was afraid of having nightmares about them. Bill brought her inside as they gate slammed closed behind them. Mabel could feel the floor beneath her feet as she was slowly brought down from her elevated position.

Mabel opened her eyes and gaped at the amazing display in front of her. She was standing on a red carpet that extended all the way to a white marble staircase the width of a football stadium. Above her was a lavish chandelier hanging from extremely tall ceilings. Stained glass windows surrounded the walls that were full of different portraits of Bill. The rustic castle had a new age feel to it, this included the fountain to Mabel's right, as well of the carved ice statue of Bill that had water shooting out of his eye. Mabel kept looking around at this wondrous display. "What is this place? She asked in awe. Mabel felt like a queen who had just arrived back home after a long vacation, and she was loving every second of it.

"Home sweet home." Bill responded as he floated towards the stairs.

* * *

"Wendy!" Dipper screamed as he pushed through the crowd and bent down next to her. "Are you okay?" Dipper asked, motioning for the horde of people in the area to give them some space.

Wendy moaned as the color returned to her eyes. "What happened?" She asked, holding her head. She had a massive headache, it felt like an elephant had slammed his leg down on her head.

"Robbie." Dipper said with a scowl. "I chased after him, but he got away. He was chanting something... weird." Dipper said as he helped her up.

"I think I can handle weird after all that's happened." Wendy said, dusting herself off. "Why can't Robbie give up?" Wendy said with a sad look on her face.

Dipper placed his hand on her back and rubbed it. "It'll be okay Wendy." He said with an honest smile, trying to comfort her.

Wendy pushed Dipper's hand away. "Look Dipper, I need sometime to myself for a little while, just to think things over. Everything is happening way too fast." Wendy's words stung Dipper like a bee on a summer afternoon. Wendy ran off, leaving Dipper behind, and alone.

Normally Dipper would have felt sad, but he knew this was all Robbie's fault, so instead of feeling sorry, he felt rage and anger. Dipper walked up to a bike that was sitting loose on a bike rack outside the crowd that was now dispersing and began to petal. Dipper was stealing the bike for a personal vendetta. But first, he needed the other two journals, and it was a good thing they were located outside of Robbie's house on the Mystery Cart.

Dipper pedaled as fast as he could until he saw the Mystery Cart in his line of sight. Dipper applied the handlebar brakes and hopped off the bike as it came to a stop. Dipper looked at the driveway as he lied the purple bike flat on the asphalt. Sadly, Robbie's motorcycle was not in the driveway. However, that's not what caught Dipper's eye. Dipper was amazed that the house had no fire damage. It was like the fire had never even happened! Dipper ran up to the door and knocked furiously on it, waiting and hoping someone would answer. Opening the door was a small girl, about five years old. Dipper didn't need to say anything, because by peeking inside the house, he could tell that somehow the fire never happened. There was no smoke or fire damage and the window wasn't broken. The small girl said something, but Dipper ignored her and ran to the Mystery Cart.

Waddles was lying down in the passenger's seat, curled up in a ball, when Dipper hopped in and slammed the gas turned the steering wheel and began driving the cart up towards the cliff. He needed to make sure Mabel was okay and ask for assistance for his pesky problem. Dipper could imagine Mabel's smile now as he drove the cart up the cliff and got out. She would run up to Dipper and hug him, and then punch his arm for scaring her. Then, they would hug it out.

* * *

Robbie drove up a long winding driveway with his motorcycle. Pine trees surrounded both sides of the path along with a fancy black lamp that would light up a certain section of the driveway at night. Robbie could now see the house behind a large fountain that was spewing water out the top. Robbie pulled his motorcycle behind a yellow convertible and parked it. Robbie looked around the yard, it was his first time actually meeting this girl face to face. Everything else had either been done online or over the phone.

The yard work was neatly done and the shrubs and bushes were cut in the shape of a ball. Robbie could see a pool and a hot tub in the large backyard, along with what appeared to be a go-kart track. Robbie then looked up at the three-story house. It was absolutely magnificent,. The windows had arches at the top, pillars stood tall at the front porch and the dark red siding gave it a Gothic feel that Robbie enjoyed. "I think I'm going to have some fun here." Robbie said with a smirk.

He walked up to the front door and looked up to see a camera and a loudspeaker above him. Robbie rang the doorbell and a loud, low-pitched chime played a tune similar to twinkle twinkle little star, alerting anyone inside the house. There was suddenly the voice of a girl coming from a loudspeaker above Robbie. "You've finally made it. You're a lot cuter than I expected too. Although, dark really isn't my style... ironically enough." A pompous laugh erupted in Robbie's ears. "Come in." The girl said innocently. The loudspeaker hung up and the double doors in front of Robbie opened up automatically.

Robbie stepped in cautiously as the doors slammed closed and locked behind him. "Hello?" He called out. His whiny teen voice echoed throughout the tall ceiling of the foyer.

Another loudspeaker turned on and nearly startled Robbie. The girl talked. "Take your shoes off and walk down the hallway to the right. I'm in the second room to the left, I have a meal prepared for us." She demanded.

Robbie complied and took off his shoes, leaving them on the smooth tile floor below him. He walked down the right hallway and opened up the first door to his left. He poked his head inside and saw a theater with red leather seats and a gigantic television screen. Robbie nodded his head in approval and then walked to the second door and opened it. Inside this room was a long glass table with a chair at each end. A chandelier was hanging from the ceiling but was turned off. The only light source in the room were three lit candles in the middle of the table. Also on the table, a vase of flowers and enough food to feed an army. Robbie eyed Mashed Potatoes, Turkey legs, a bottle of sparkling cider, a rack of ribs, and what looked to be Chinese takeout. It was a feast fit for a king.

Robbie was about to sit down in his chair and begin to pig out when someone opened the door from across the room. In walked a girl, younger than Robbie. "It's nice to finally meet you." She said, extending her hand. "I'm Pacifica Northwest."


	21. New Plan

"You're a lot younger than I expected you to be. Then again, that makes sense." Robbie said as he shook Pacifica Northwest's hand.

"Sit down, enjoy some food. Then, we can talk about business." She said with a smirk as she pulled out her chair.

Robbie went to the opposite end and filled his plate with Ribs and Mashed Potatoes. "So, why do you want revenge on Dipper?" Robbie asked as he bit some meat and ripped it off the bone with his teeth.

"Dipper?" Pacifica scoffed. "It's Mabel I want revenge on." She said with an angry look on her face, one that even scared Robbie a little. "It's her fault my family's secret was almost exposed, and it's her I hate."

"Then why was I going after Wendy?" Robbie asked as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

Pacifica laughed pompously. "Don't you see? If you go after Wendy, you go after Dipper; and if you go after Dipper you get Mabel as well."

"That's fine with me. As long as the little punk gets what's coming to him." Robbie said as he pounded a fist into an open palm.

"A common enemy unites the people." Pacifica said with a villainous grin.

Robbie swallowed. "So what's the plan?" Robbie asked, before taking a swig of Pitt soda.

"Follow me." Pacifica said. She stood up and pushed in her chair and motioned for Robbie to follow her. Robbie quickly wiped his hands on a cloth napkin and followed her to the theater.

Pacifica turned on the projector and waited for the screen to light up. She sat down in the front row and patted the red leather seat next to her, beckoning Robbie to sit down. Robbie obliged and sat down next to Pacifica. Robbie sat with his arms crossed, waiting for the screen to show the plan that would give both of them what they wanted. To get rid of Dipper and Mabel Pines... for good.

* * *

"Mabel!" Dipper yelled from the Mystery Cart as he drove it up the hill. The wind flapped the back of Dipper's hair as he tightened the old cap Big Dipper had given to him in the other dimension. The cart hopped up and down over some rocks before steadying itself as Dipper bounced on the seat. "Mabel!" He shouted again as he neared the top of the cliff. Dipper was prepared to drive the cart right into Bill Cipher, if it came down to that.

Grunkle Stan heard Dipper's voice and immediately perked up a little as he watched the Mystery Cart and his great-nephew burst onto the scene. Soos let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Dipper's determined face.

The cart slid to a stop as Dipper slammed on the brakes. He looked around for Bill and Mabel, but didn't spot either. "Where's Mabel?" Dipper asked Grunkle Stan with a worried look on his face.

Stanford Pines' face turned from joyous to solemn in a heartbeat. He wasn't sure how to break the news to Dipper. That his sister couldn't return without a sacrifice... "Mabel, is..."

Dipper knew immediately what had happened. A tear fell down his cheek. "No... No... She didn't." He said aloud to himself.

"I'm afraid she did." Stan said as he collapsed up against the Mystery Cart.

Dipper slammed the steering wheel with a fist. "Please tell me there's a way to get her back... The book doesn't say anything."

Stan remained limp up against the vehicle and sighed. "There's one way."

"What is it?" Dipper asked with a fierce look in his eyes. "I'll do anything to get Mabel back."

"I'm afraid that's not an option kiddo." Stan responded with a mournful look in his eyes. "Unless you can find a willing sacrifice."

"Dude, we should totally use Gideon as the sacrifice. That'd be like ironic or something." Soos said to Dipper and Stan. They couldn't help but stare at him, deep in thought.

Stan played Soos' suggestion off immediately. "Soos, that's a terrible idea."

However, Dipper had other ideas. A sly and happy look came across his face. "Actually, it's a genius idea." Dipper elaborated. " We'll break Gideon out of prison; tell him that we'll summon Bill for him, and he'll unknowingly be our sacrifice." The more and more Dipper thought of the idea, the more he fell in love with it.

"Let me get this straight." Grunkle Stan said, standing up straight and putting his hand over his face. "We're going to break the twerp out of prison and trick him?" Soos and Dipper nodded in agreement. "I think he's a little too smart for that."

"Then we plan it by year." Dipper said as he started up the Mystery Cart. "What other choice to we have?" Stan looked at Soos and shrugged before hopping into the Mystery Cart. Dipper turned the cart around and started driving down the cliff, heading back to the Mystery Shack to devise a pan.

* * *

"What's wrong with me?" Wendy Corduroy said to herself as she splashed water on her face from the comfort of her own bathroom. She looked in the mirror. The same aloof teenage girl was there, her red hair was still on her head and her freckles were still spotted on her cheeks. "Why did I kiss him?" She asked, shaking her head and splashing more water on her face.

"I don't have feelings for him... do I?" Wendy wasn't sure if it was all in the heat of the moment or her actual emotions that made her kiss Dipper. "I'm fifteen and he's twelve... that would never work." She said to calm herself down.

She took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. The period when she blacked out, she felt a connection with Robbie for some reason. Her hate for Robbie was somehow drained for Robbie during the blackout. To make things weirder, the hate had seemed to transfer to Dipper. For a solid twenty seconds, Wendy could remember vividly hating Dipper. "How could I hate Dipper? He's done nothing but care about me this whole time..." She thought aloud. "He saved my life." She said as she started pacing around her bathroom.

"Maybe I just need some time to myself, to sort things out." Wendy said as she pulled her hair back. Wendy felt her phone in her pocket vibrate and buzz. She pulled it out and looked at the sender's name; it was Tambry. Wendy flipped open her phone and read the text aloud. "Word on the street is that you kissed that twelve year old. How was it?" Wendy screamed in agony and threw her phone up against the wall, causing it to smash into pieces.

* * *

"This place is amazing!" Mabel said as she ran around the fountain. She put her hand in the water and drank from it. She couldn't remember the last time she had something to drink or eat.

"I know what you're thinking Shooting Star." Bill said. "Follow me." Bill floated to the stairs where the red carpet ended and waited for Mabel to catch up. Mabel ran up to the yellow demon and walked up the steps as Bill floated beside her.

"You live here all alone?" Mabel asked, climbing to the top step and turning around at the breathtaking view of the stained glass windows.

Bill laughed. "No, I live here with my wife and ninety-nine children."

"Really?" Mabel gaped with wide eyes. The thought of ninety-nine little Bill's floating around and reeking havoc made her mind race.

"No." Bill said as he floated onward to a hallway, forcing Mabel to catch up. "When you're a demon, there's no such thing as what you humans call, love."

Mabel frowned. "Maybe you haven't met, the one, yet." She suggested.

Mabel never realized how odd talking to a human was for Bill, at least here in Oblivion. The demon rarely had visitors in his fortress of solitude, and when he did, they certainly weren't human. Bill was going to have to decide what to do with Mabel eventually, but for now, he would show her around and treat her nicely. Besides, pine tree was his most important target behind Stan. Shooting Star was too... harmless.

"Doubtful." Bill said quickly, trying to press along the conversation. "This will be where you sleep." Bill's hand grew a blue flame around it and he touched the door, which had no knob, opening it up. Mabel peered inside the gigantic bedroom. There, in the center of the room was a bed fit for a king. It was red and looked like the red carpet down on the main floor. The room had vaulted ceilings with more stained glass windows and dark hardwood flooring.

Bill removed his hand and the door shut. "Now for some food." bill said as he continued to hover down the hallway with Mabel lagging behind. She was trying to take in every bit of detail possible. "What are you in the mood for?" Bill asked Mabel.

"Anything!" Mabel replied, rubbing her belly. "I'm starving."

They came across a large dining room, with a table similar to Pacifica's dining table. However, this room was lit a lot better. "Sit down." Bill ordered. "I'll get the food." Bill said as he floated into another room beyond this one.

"To poison or not to poison... That is the question." Bill said to himself as he peered back at the smiling girl at the table.


	22. Silence Says It All

**Location: Pacifica Northwest Household**

Robbie nodded and looked over the plan on the projector. "This all looks good... except for this part." Robbie said, pointing to the second line from the bottom. "There's no reason to get him involved in all this."

"Who knew you had a heart." Pacifica said snobbishly. "Considering your jacket has a picture of a broken one on it." Pacifica stared at Robbie with formidable eyes.

Robbie crossed his arms. "He doesn't fit in."

Pacifica continued to assert her dominance over Robbie. "Who's plan is this? Who is the one paying you? I mean... if you don't want the money."

Robbie was quick to cut her off. "Fine... fine. Just get me what I need and we can start."

Pacifica pushed herself off the red leather seat and left Robbie alone in the room for a few minutes. Robbie could hear clattering and banging in a room above him as he tapped his foot and constantly checked his watch. He had somewhere else to be right now. The blonde haired girl finally walked into the room holding a box of various items. Robbie stared at the box looking at two items in particular. He pointed to them. "You know I'm not strong enough to curse those for you?"

"Who said anything about cursing?" Pacifica said as she paid no attention to the confused expression sitting on Robbie's face. Pacifica pulled out two small items. They were plush and no bigger than a water bottle. Pacifica held one of them up and began stroking its small sown on Pine Tree hat. She brought it up to her face and ever so gently kissed it. "All I need is blood, sweat, hair, and a pinch of magic." She laughed.

Robbie checked his watch, he was running late. "Look, I have to go. I'll call you later." He said, getting up and making his way to the door. Before he left, Pacifica tossed the doll to him.

Robbie caught it with his reflexes and examined the make shift voodoo doll before placing it between the door and slamming it on the dolls neck. Pacifica's plan may have been crazy... but it just might work.

* * *

**Location: Gravity Falls, OR (Dipper, Stan, Soos)**

"So much for burning these books." Dipper said aloud as he drove Soos, Stanford Pines and himself back to the Mystery Shack in the Mystery Cart.

"What?" Stanford said, grabbing the journals and piling onto his lap.

Just then, Dipper remembered the letter. He reached into his pocket and handed Stanford the letter from his twin before reaching forward and grabbing his rounded glasses from inside a compartment. He slowly handed them to Stan, trying to keep his eyes on the road.

Stan slowly took them and examined the glasses. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be good news. Grunkle Stan opened the letter and read it to himself. The rest of the ride was silent... In fact, the rest of the trip in Stan's red El' Diablo to the State Prison was silent. No one wanted to say anything to him. Both Soos and Dipper knew that Stan was upset, but didn't have the courage to say something. They were afraid Stan was going to lose it. So they kept silent, until they reached the large stone walls of the Oregon State Prison, where Gideon Gleeful was sitting in his bed, reading the Gravity Falls Gossiper.

* * *

**Location: Wendy Corduroy's House**

Wendy sat on her bed, trying to clear her mind. She didn't want to think about Dipper, Gravity Falls or anything. There was a knock on her door. "Come in." She droned as she laid back and slammed her head on the pillow. She could see the shadow of her large father hover over her bed.

"The boys and I are going to the lake to fish." He told her as he prepared to leave. "I just wanted to let you know." He added as began to shut the door.

"Whatever." Wendy sniffled as she rolled onto her side, staring out the window that was guarded by a tree on this bright day. She heard the door close gently as her mind continued to race. She needed to get away from it all. However, she didn't know anywhere to escape to.

Just then she heard the door creak open. She looked up and saw the ghost of her mother floating there. "Wendy." She echoed.

Wendy couldn't believe her eyes. There she was, a blue spectral spitting image of her mother. "Mom?" Wendy cried out. Her mother floated up to her in an attempt to hug, but their arms went through each other. "How is this possible?" She asked, looking around for Dipper and his journal, but he was nowhere to be found.

"I don't have much time honey." Wendy's mom said dearly. The spectral image floated next to Wendy. The red-haired teen felt a chill tingle down her spine as she shook. "I know your father isn't one for being less of a man, but talk to him... he has the right opinion on this matter that is so important and life altering for you." The ghost gave Wendy a warm and gentle smile.

"Thanks mom." Wendy said as she returned the smile. Wendy tried to hug her, but missed again, this time falling out of her bed.

Wendy looked up from the ground as she rubbed her eyes. She was suddenly tired and groggy. "Was that a dream?" She asked herself as she stood up slowly. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Wendy crawled back onto her bed.

"The boys and I are going to the lake to fish." He told her as he poked his head through a small crack he had made through the open door. "If you want to join us, you can... although I'm sure you're busy." Manly Dan said in his rough and deep voice. He was prepared to shut the door, but Wendy held out her hand.

"Actually, can we talk for a minute?" She asked, nearly regretting this decision already. Her dad fully opened the door and squeezed through the tight opening with his large and muscular body. He sat down next to Wendy as the bed creaked and groaned. "I have a question." Wendy asked her father, who didn't seem to be paying much attention to her and was busy staring at something outside of her window. "How did you know mom was... the one."

Manly Dan seemed to snap right back to reality and immediately gazed into Wendy's eyes. "Why do you ask?" The subject was still a touchy area for him. He never really got over his wife's death.

"I think I'm in love." Wendy said to her father. To her surprise she watched as he got up and went to her dresser, he grabbed a pen and began writing on a notepad before handing it to Wendy and leaving the room silently.

Wendy moved her eyes slowly to the blue ink on the yellow notepad. "Don't think."

* * *

**Location: Oblivion**

Bill came out of the adjacent room along with at least twenty plates of floating food that were surrounded by a blue flame. Bill directed them all to the table as they landed on it gently and quietly. Mabel gave a perplexed look towards Bill, he had put a plate that had eyeballs on it in front of her. "What's this?" Mabel held up the plate and looked away from it as she stuck out her tongue.

"Sorry, those are mine." Bill commanded the eyeballs towards him on the opposite end of the table and Mabel watched in amazement as they flew out of her hand. "Floating Eyeballs... it's my favorite."

Mabel spent the first five minutes of the feast staring at Bill. Trying to figure out how he could eat or taste his food. The eyeball would float towards Bill's eye and then dissolve in front of him. Mabel looked at the piece of cake in front of her, and then at the steak. She grabbed the steak and began gnawing at it, shoving the piece into her mouth, half of it hanging over her chin and the other half being chewed by her teeth.

Bill broke the silence that had lasted for about six minutes. "So tell me Shooting Star."

Mabel cut him off. "My name is Mabel."

Bill shook his head and took off his top hat, setting it on the table. "Excuse me, Mabel. So tell me... do you know why I'm after your Great-Uncle Stan?"

Mabel stopped her chewing and let the other half of the steak fall onto the plate. For once, this was something Dipper nor Stan had told her. She really had no idea why Bill wanted Stan dead. She shook her head no silently.

Bill sighed and floated closer to her, he put his hand around Mabel's shoulder and led her out of her chair. They started to walk down what seemed to be an endless hallway. "You see... a very long time ago... I was roaming around Gravity Falls. Your Great Uncle Stanley had figured out a way to summon me... for human standards, that man was smart." That was the first compliment Bill had ever given a human.

"After he summoned me... I helped him with a project. And to make a long story short..." Bill said to Mabel, who looked disappointed that he was cutting to the chase. "Your Grunkle Stan managed to send me back to Oblivion... however, he missed a key step... and that step has effected me ever since. And now, it's becoming worse as each day rolls on. At least here in oblivion." Bill twitched a little.

He floated in front of Mabel and they stared eye to eyes. Mabel could see a look of sorrow in his eye. For once, he didn't feel like a demon to her. He didn't feel like he would destroy someone or a world in an instant. He felt like a human being. Then, he said two words that sent shock waves throughout Mabel's heart. "I'm dying."

* * *

**_A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for reading... I have a couple of important announcements to make. _**

**_1. Expect new chapters to come out slower. My work schedule has me away from my computer between 5 AM and 6 PM, so I don't get much time to work on stories during the weekdays. I would say expect two, and sometimes three updates on my stories during the weekday. (I'll probably get a chapter done for Gideon Rises (Part 2), Deserted Falls and Being Super during the week. Over the weekend, I'll try to get each story update once, including My Brother Dipper. _**

**_I'm sorry that these won't be coming out as fast as they used to... but sadly, this isn't a full-time job. :( I hope you understand and continue to read and review. _**

**_2. In case you didn't know, there is a Gravity Falls Forum... _**

**_3. About a week ago I made a dark and spooky Gravity Falls remix. It'd be awesome if you could check it out. (It's less than 2 minutes long.) I already have 15 Free downloads on it and over 750 plays. _****_  
_**

**_I will have links to 2 & 3 on my profile page! _**

**_Thanks everyone!- GrapplingHook!_**


	23. Crazy

**Location: Oblivion**

"What?" Mabel was nearly silent, but managed to peep the word out of her mouth. Even if at one point Bill was trying to destroy the world and go after Stan, Mabel's pure heart couldn't help but break at the words Bill had spoken.

Bill floated down and snapped his fingers, a chair appeared beneath him and he sat down in the red leather cushioned seat. "I'm afraid what I have said is true."

"Is there anyway to help you?" Mabel asked as she sat cross legged on the floor.

Bill sighed. "There are two ways Shootin... Mabel." Bill leaned forward. "I'd have to spend the rest of my life on earth. Which isn't an option at all. That's torture to a demon like me."

"What about the other option?" Mabel said with a slight frown on her face.

Bill let out a louder sigh, this one clearly audible, even from down the outstretched hallway. "Someone would have to summon me back to earth and I'd have to find a..." Bill stopped to find a reasonable word to use. "...compatible host."

"What does that mean?" Mabel asked, scratching the back of her neck, which was a bright red color. She coughed.

"It means I need to take over a human's body on earth... but only certain people make this transition possible." Bill explained, noticing the girl's consistent coughing. "Are you alright?"

"I think so." She wheezed as she held onto her chest. "It's kind of getting hard to breathe."

Bill had decided to not poison the girl, so he was completely unsure of what was causing this allergic type reaction. Despite being all seeing on planet earth, Bill did not realize that Oblivion had a higher concentration of Chlorine gas than earth. Mabel was slowly being suffocated.

* * *

**Location: Gravity Falls, OR**

Robbie V looked in his left side mirror of his black motorcycle as he drove down a winding road. The sun was shining and the clouds were scattered across the sky. Robbie took a sharp left and pulled into Wendy Corduroy's stone filled driveway. He hopped off his motorcycle after kicking the stand down, leaving the motorcycle's engine humming. Robbie walked up to the door and knocked on the door. He waited for a response, but after a minute of no one showing up to answer his call he decided it was time to break in.

Robbie walked over to a potted fern on the front porch and lifted the clay pot up, exposing the key to the Corduroy's front door. Robbie kicked the key out of place and set the pot back down. He grabbed the key and placed it in the lock. He turned the key and opened the door slowly as it creaked on the rusty hinges. "Wendy!" Robbie called out, hoping for a response. He searched around the house as he waited for the reply that would never come. The house was dark and had nearly no natural light coming through it, since most of the trees in the yard blocked out the sunlight.

Robbie walked into the kitchen and stared at the pots and pans that sat on the table. Manly Dan had bought those for his wife the day she died... they haven't moved since. Robbie looked inside one of the pots and noticed a folded up hand written note on yellow lined paper. Robbie reached in and slowly unfolded the paper, smoothing out the crease mark.

_Dad and boys,_

_I need some time to myself. I'm going through a rough stretch in my life right now, and I feel like I'm being pulled in eight different directions and I can't decide which one is the right way. I'll be camping in the woods for a week, alone. I'll see you soon._

_Love,_

_Wendy. _

Robbie slammed his hand on the table, causing the pots to vibrate. Robbie stormed out of the house, throwing the note down on the floor in disgust. He slammed the door behind him and drove off to start Pacifica's plan.

* * *

**Location: Oregon State Prison**

"'We're here to see Gideon Gleeful." Stanford Pines said apathetically to the prison guard. The guy nodded and opened a gate behind him and led Soos, Stan and Dipper towards Gideon's cell.

The man banged on the metal bars with his nightstick as he unlocked the gate to Gideon's cell. "You have visitors pipsqueak!" He yelled as he slammed his nightstick against the bar again. A loud ringing sound whined in everyone's ears, but seemed to not effect the guard.

Gideon poked his head up from his bed and was silently surprised to see Stan and Dipper there. His surprised expression quickly turned to anger. "What do you want? I demand to know this instant!"

The guard laughed as he shut the gate and locked Stan, Soos and Dipper inside the cell. "I'll be back to check on y'all in five minutes or so." With that, the guard left the four crammed together in Gideon's cell.

Dipper sighed. "As much as I hate to say it... we need your help Gideon." Dipper was playing it off just right. He was able to get it set in his mind that he wasn't lying to Gideon, only not telling him the whole truth. He did need Gideon's help.

"Why would I help you?" Gideon snarled at Dipper as he stood off his bed and inched closer to the boy wearing the pine tree hat with each word.

Stan spoke up from the back. "Because we're going to break you out of prison." He said, looking around the prison to make sure no one else, especially a guard, had heard.

Gideon stopped moving and stood there dumbfounded. He rubbed his chin. "I'm listening..."

Stan continued. "In return... we want you to summon Bill."

Gideon was clearly intrigued. "What do you need Bill for? And why must I summon him?"

Dipper had heard enough and played his best card on the line. "If you don't want to be broken out..." He began as he turned around to walk towards the cell door.

Gideon quickly shook his hands and pulled Dipper back. "Fine. I'm in!" He said frantically. "What's the plan?" Dipper turned and saw Soos off in a daydream. He smiled towards Stan and winked. Gideon was falling right into their trap. Stan casually nodded back and Dipper began explaining his plan to Gideon. The white-haired boy would nod occasionally, showing that he understood the procedures that would be taken.

The guard came back and unlocked the gate for Stan, Soos and Dipper. The three left to go back to the car and wait for the right moment to begin their plan. Gideon was left in the cell on his rock hard bed, staring up at the ceiling with an evil smile. He rubbed his hands together. "Fools." He snarled, beginning to laugh maniacally before the guard banged on the gate and told him to quiet down.

* * *

**Location: Gravity Falls, OR**

"That fool is going to pay for what he's done... and his sister as well." Pacifica said aloud to herself as her limousine driver took her to the Mystery Shack a few miles away.

"Whatever you say Miss Northwest." The driver responded, rolling his eyes and driving onward.

The limousine pulled up to the shack and Pacifica waited for her door to be opened by her driver. "Thanks Pedro." She said as she stepped out like a celebrity.

"My name is Raul... idiot." The driver whispered to himself as he walked around the car and pulled away, leaving a cloud of dust in the air where Pacifica was standing.

Pacifica coughed. "Idiot!" She yelled at the black car. She dusted the dirt off her pink blouse. She looked at her golden watch. "It's almost time." She smiled evilly and walked up to the gift shop, trying the knob. The gift shop was locked. Pacifica looked around and spotted a pot with a fern growing in it. She picked it up and threw it at the window, shattering the glass. She opened the door from the inside and waltzed in, like the glass had never shattered. She eyed the gift shop before spitting her tongue out in disgust. "This place is so gross." She said as she tiptoed throughout the house, trying to find the twins' room.

She walked up the creaky wooden steps and found the door to the attic. She opened the door and saw Mabel's silly poster's and Dipper's bag lying on his bed. "Bingo." She said as she pulled out the voodoo dolls. Pacifica took a piece of hair from Mabel's pillow and taped it onto her doll. She walked over to Dipper's pillow and snuggled her face in it before closing her eyes. "You shouldn't have messed with me Dipper. Now you're going to regret it... including your family. You ruined mine, so now, I return the favor." Pacifica bit Dipper's pillow with her teeth and ripped off a piece, some feathers exploded out of the hole and floated around the room. She grabbed his sheets and ripped them off his bed, sending them flying to the floor. She then dragged the mattress off his bed before installing a microphone on the bed frame. Pacifica replaced the mattress but left everything else on the floor, stepping over and maneuvering around the object before slamming the door shut behind her.


	24. One Goal Each

**Location: Oblivion**

Mabel coughed again as Bill led her through the winding hallways of his enormous castle. Her eyes had begun to water, so Bill was taking her to his bathroom. Bill surrounded his black palm with a blue flame and opened the door to the bathroom. The walls were a dark maroon color and the floor was covered by a bright white tiles. Bill turned to Mabel. "I bet you didn't know demons like to stay clean... well, most of us do."

Mabel silently walked into the bathroom, scratching her now itchy and reddened arms from underneath a turquoise sweater that Bill had made appear with the snap of his fingers earlier in the day. Bill shut the door behind Mabel and allowed her to wash up at the sink, which he had to turn on from the other side of the door. Mabel splashed some water onto her face and let it drip off before wiping it with her sleeve.

She looked into the mirror. Along with her difficulty breathing, Mabel's face was tinted red and all of her muscles felt extremely numb. She was feeling weak, as if her energy was being drained out of her like a battery. This gradual increase in energy loss began to make Mabel suspicious of Bill. She thought to herself. "What if Bill is taking my energy to get back to Stan and Dipper?" Mabel shook her head, hopefully forcing the idea out of her mind. She really wanted to believe that somewhere deep down, Bill had some good in him.

Mabel walked over to the door and knocked on it. Bill shut off the water from the other side of the wall and then proceeded to open the door for Mabel. She was feeling a tad better. That was, until the breeze from the door swinging open hit Mabel in the face. She immediately felt nauseous and light headed. She stumbled forward and gripped onto the siding of the door.

Bill took immediate notice and floated up to the reeling girl, grabbing her in his dark arms. Bill was already feeling pretty terrible himself, but now there were two sick people in his castle. Mabel faintly whispered to Bill before having another coughing fit. "Thanks."

There was a sense of worry in Bill's eye as it darted upwards to the hallway. Bill quickly carried Mabel over to his bedroom, floating speedily down his long hallways. "Pine tree better hurry." He thought as he rushed into his large and luxurious bedroom.

* * *

**Location: Somewhere In The Woods Around Gravity Falls, OR**

A cool breeze blew back Wendy's red hair as she made her way to the edge of the forest. Her backpack was slung over one shoulder and on the other side of her body was a sleeping bag that she was carefully cradling in her left arm. Wendy tried to keep her mind blank as she silently stepped throughout the fallen leaves on the dirt path that lead to a sandy beach on the opposite side of the docks that allowed boats to sail in the water of Gravity Falls lake.

The crickets chirping and the sound of the small crashing waves on the small shore were all Wendy could and wanted to hear. She stepped out onto the beach and sighed a breath of relief. Finally, a fortress of solitude, away from the bustling town of Gravity Falls. Wendy could faintly make out her father's boat being pulled into the dimly lit dock on the opposite side of the lake. She could see her father and her brothers get out of the boat and finish tying it to the dock. She hoped that her father would find the note she had left on the table and understand.

Wendy unrolled her dark blue sleeping bag and flattened it out on the ground so it would be ready for her to get in. Wendy went back to the edge of the forest and began to collect logs of various sizes and started stacking them in a neatly placed pile by her sleeping bag. Wendy kneeled down in the wet sand and started rubbing two sticks together, with the hope that a spark would be produced. Then, there was a rustling in the woods behind her. Wendy stopped her stick rubbing and gazed into the dark forest in front of her.

She waited for the rustling to cease, but it didn't let up. "Is someone there?" She peeped out. Suddenly, the rustling stopped. Wendy's heart began to race. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a peaceful trip after all. Then, the brush rustled again as a figure stepped out from the shadows. It was Old Man McGucket. Wendy sighed a breath of relief as she went back to her attempt at starting a fire.

"Howdy!" McGucket hooted loudly. "Whatcha doing out here all alone?" McGucket hollered, staring away from Wendy's face, towards something to her far left.

"It's a long story." Wendy huffed, still rubbing the two thin sticks together before angrily throwing one into the lake behind her after it broke.

"I've got plenty of time!" McGucket laughed as he reached down and picked up a stick. The old man with the long white beard walked up to Wendy's pile of logs and started rubbing the stick between his hands. Some smoke began to rise from the bottom of the stick as a small fire was created and crackled in the silent night. McGucket sat down cross legged next to the fire and stared at Wendy through the rising flame with idle eyes.

Wendy took a deep breath and opened her mouth to tell the friendly old man all about her dilemma.

* * *

**Location: Gravity Falls, OR**

Pacifica walked out of the shack with a pair of socks in one hand, each from Mabel and Dipper's hampers. In her other hand was a bag that had two brushes in it. A blue one, which was Dipper's, and a pink one, which was Mabel's. "Why couldn't that stupid necromancer do this part?" Pacifica scoffed to herself as she stood on the porch, waiting for her partner in crime to show up.

The spoiled blonde haired girl looked around at the surrounding forest. "Nature is so disgusting." She said with a bitter look. Pacifica then felt something wet rub up against her calf. She looked down and screamed at the sight of Waddles. "Why is there a pig here!" She shouted, standing on a table that was on the porch. Waddles oinked back to her as she tried to shoo the barnyard animal away with her sock filled hands. "These Pines' are so disgusting!"

Waddles realized Pacifica wasn't going to play, so he oinked and turned around to go towards the back of the shack. "Eww." Pacifica griped, stepping slowly down from the table. She could faintly hear the sound of gravel kicking up in the distance and immediately ran off the porch to the road. She waited to see Robbie eclipse the horizon with his motorcycle. "Thank heavens." She said as she walked up to Robbie, who slowed down and stopped the bike in front of her.

"Did you pay a visit to our little friend?" She asked, taking a helmet Robbie handed her.

"Not yet. I needed to check Wendy's house first." Robbie explained with dimmed eyes from behind his visor.

"That wasn't part of..." Pacifica started before being interrupted by the frustrated teen.

"I don't care if it wasn't part of the plan. If we have her on our side, the tables shift even further in our favor." He explained scornfully. Pacifica became quiet and remained that way as she put on her helmet and hopped on the back of Robbie's bike.

Pacifica sighed and began her response to the seemingly angry teen. "Fine. Let's just go pay our old friend a visit." Robbie nodded and turned the handles of his motorcycle to rev the engine of his bike. The two then drove off into town, leaving Waddles alone at the shack.

* * *

**Location: Oregon State Prison**

"Are you sure you two are ready?" Stan asked Soos and Dipper with hopeful eyes. Stan was prepared to risk going to prison again, but wanted to make sure Dipper and Soos were aware of the risks.

Dipper straightened his hat. "Let's save Mabel." He said with determination. Stan nodded and opened the door to the El Diablo, with the three of them filing out.

"You two know that if you get caught, you're probably going to spend the rest of your long lives in prison." Stan explained, cracking his knuckles.

"Anything for Mabel." Dipper nodded, ready to get their plan rolling.

"Let's lock and load dudes." Soos said with a dumb smile on his face. Dipper was unable to tell if Soos was actually having fun, or just reading his lines and grinning at the humor. Either way, he was going to need the help and was glad Soos was there. Now hopefully he wouldn't screw anything up.

Stan walked to the gated entrance of the state prison with a large gray garbage can on a cart. Stan had a gray uniform on that read Steve. A tall and large muscled guard walked up from the other side of the barbed wired gate. "Can I help you?" He asked nicely.

Stan cleared his throat, he was sweating underneath his two layers of clothing. "I'm the new janitor." He said, nearly wincing.

The guard examined him for a a couple seconds before waving to someone behind him. A loud beeping noise was echoed around the prison as the gate began to slide open on its rolling hinges. The tall guard walked up to the garbage can. "I have to search you. It's prison policy." Stan nodded and waited nervously as the guard patted Stan's body, searching for weapons or any other items that were prohibited. Then the man looked at the garbage can and examined it. He tapped on the side. "What's in here?" He asked Stan.

"Uhh... Linens." Stan replied, loosening his collar a little. The guard placed his hand on the lid and quickly lifted it up. Layered across the top of the rubber bin were white sheets. Below them sat Soos with Dipper in his lap, along with a change of clothes for Gideon. The man shrugged and put the lid back on. Soos and Dipper remained quiet as Stan was given a nod to go forward to the entrance of the building. Stan grunted as he began to push the cart. The metal gates closed behind him with another loud beeping sound.

"Were in." Dipper whispered to Soos with a determined and light-hearted smile. Soos closed his eyes and nodded in response. They could feel the surface beneath them change just by the number of bumps they stopped hitting. "Now, let's break Gideon out."

* * *

_**A/N: 23-11-8 22-23-18-21-2 12-22 6-18-16-12-17-10 23-18 4 6-15-18-22-8 22-18-18-17**_

_**Also, I will be starting a new fic soon. The catch is... I'm letting you guys choose! Please go to my profile and vote in the poll. The idea that receives the most votes is what I will write!**_


	25. Mirror, Mirror

**Location: Oblivion**

"You want some water Shooting Star?" Bill placed Mabel on his large bed. The mattress was extraordinarily soft and Mabel sank right down into it, where the mattress was almost surrounding her on every side. Bill's pillow was soft as well and it felt like Mabel was laying on a cloud in the sky. Well, maybe not oblivion's sky.

Mabel sniffled and coughed again. "Yes please." She looked up from her deep pocket in Bill's bed. Bill was quickly floating away and out the door as it shut behind him. Mabel tried to sit up, but her muscles were too weak to move. Her eyes scanned the area that she could see from laying down on the bed. In front of her was a dark blue comforter that had been pulled up to accommodate Mabel in the bed. To her right, above the white sheets that covered the sunk-in mattress was a large desk with a triangle shaped mirror. On her left was a blank red wall with a portrait of Bill hanging next to a stained glass window.

However, there was something that caught Mabel's eye that was hanging around Bill's triangle shaped mirror. There were ten pictures of various symbols along with corresponding pictures of various people in Gravity Falls.

Mabel was able to make out her face next to a picture of a shooting star. She also saw Dipper's picture next to a drawing of a blue Pine Tree, like the one on his hat. "Is that why he always calls me shooting star?" Mabel said to herself as she scratched her red arm.

Mabel rested her head back upright and stared at the red canopy above Bill's bed. She attempted to take a deep breath, but it hurt her chest and she began to have another coughing fit. The door opened and Bill floated through with a tall glass of water. He hurried over to Mabel and placed his hand underneath her, helping her sit up. "Here's your water." Bill said, holding the glass of water up to her and holding onto it with Mabel as she drank slowly from it. The ice cubes felt good up against her dry lips.

"Thanks." Mabel said with a smile as she pulled the glass away from her face. Bill took it and moved it over to an old fashioned wooden nightstand by the bed. Bill sighed as he pulled up a chair and sat in it, exhausted. He certainly had less energy than usual. Maybe his time was coming sooner than he thought.

Now that Mabel was sitting up, she could see over the blue comforter that was obstructing her view earlier. In front of her were large red double doors that had no handles and blended into the wall next to it. Mabel laid back down in the bed and tried to relax, despite her itching getting more irritable down by her ankle. "Bill, can I ask you a question?' Mabel said innocently.

"I guess." Bill said, leaning back in his chair. He began to rock the chair back and forth, and the four legs sprouted two rounded bars that connected the front legs with the back ones.

Mabel paused, trying to determine if the question she was going to ask would be a good idea. "Why do you have my picture on your mirror?" Mabel pointed over to the mirror and shut one eye, hoping Bill wouldn't be angry.

Bill remained silent, trying to think of a way to explain why he had a picture of Mabel, her family members and even her enemy on her mirror, without scaring her.

* * *

**Location: Gravity Falls Lake, OR**

"...So, I'm kind of stuck here. I have no idea what to do..." Wendy sighed and looked down at the dwindling fire. She had been telling Old Man McGucket about her predicament for the past three hours. He had only nodded, scratched his back, coughed and one time slapped a mosquito that landed on his arm. Wendy wasn't sure if he was actually listening or off in his own world, wherever that was. "What do you think I should do?" Wendy asked him as she opened up her sleeping bag and crawled in feet first.

Old Man McGucket rubbed his beard and stood up. "Flip a coin." He hooted.

"If only it were that easy." Wendy sighed and laid down. The soft sand was a cushion underneath her sleeping bag. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually gotten some sleep. Not to mention, for the first time in the past week, it felt like her life was moving at a normal pace. Everything had come at her so quickly and it felt amazing not having to deal with Bill Cipher, a near-death experience and people in general.

"It's as easy as you want it to be." McGucket told her as he kicked the diminishing flame and it sparked back up, crackling the wood that he had newly laid on top of the pile.

"So I'm over-thinking this whole thing? A decision that effects me for the rest of my life?" Wendy's tone became a little more snappy.

The local coot remained silent and looked past Wendy, at the light that had just turned on outside of the small shack that guarded the other side of the lake. "Well, I best be going. I have a date with a broken heart and a llama!"

Wendy tilted her head slightly to the side, unsure of who McGucket was talking about. "Whatever." She huffed, stuffing her body into her sleeping bag.

McGucket looked down at the back of Wendy's red hair and then looked over at a small twig that was next to him. He picked up the twig and silently drew something into the sand next to the fire, away from the water that inched up the sand on the beach. McGucket finished, threw the stick into the lake and ran off, on all fours into the woods.

Wendy sighed and closed her eyes, trying to keep her mind blank as she flipped her body over so she could look up at the night-time sky. Stars twinkled brightly in the black background and a full moon shone brightly to her right, glistening across the ripples in the lake. Directly above Wendy was a familiar sight, but it was a burden of a reminder. Seven stars shimmered in the darkness, it was the Big Dipper.

* * *

**Location: Gravity Falls, OR**

Pacifica turned her head back at the shack. Before, she hadn't really noticed that the shack was sticking halfway out of the ground. Some of the roof on the other side of the attic had snapped off and the Shack looked like it was going to sink further down, breaking like a house made of sticks. She shrugged before turning back around and gripping on to Robbie's shoulders. She must have been too focused at the task at hand, which she thought was a good thing.

Robbie leaned to his left and Pacifica followed suit as the motorcycle bent around a curve on a street heading towards town. "Where are we meeting him?" Pacifica asked her partner in crime.

"Wherever he shows up. This guy moves around most of the time, except for when he's working in the junkyard." Robbie said as he stopped quickly at a stop sign before zooming forward again.

"Then why aren't we going to the junkyard?" Pacifica asked, her hair was flapping in the wind and making her uneasy; she had just got it done before Robbie showed up at her house earlier that day.

Robbie glanced up at the full moon as he entered the town. "Hey, aren't you going to..."

Pacifica stopped him. "Not now." She huffed. "I just did my hair earlier. Besides, it really necessary right now? It's not like you _need_ me to at the moment, right?"

"Well, I guess." Robbie said rolling his eyes as they stopped on the street in front of the Gravity Falls diner.

"Good. And I hope you don't expect me to eat here. The food is appalling." Pacifica said, hopping off the bike and taking off her helmet. She immediately tended to her hair, patting it down and fixing it as best she could with the brush she always carried on her.

Robbie took off his helmet and sighed. "You really are a piece of work, you know that?" He said with a slight smile as he put his helmet between his body and his leather jacket covered arm. Robbie took off his gloves and attempted to place them in his back pocket of his skinny jeans before realizing that they weren't fitting. He quickly stopped trying and put them in the small compartment the motorcycle had in the front.

"Oh shut it." Pacifica blushed. "I... just want the best." She said with a grin.

"I forgot to ask, how do you plan on getting the twins' blood for your dolls?" Robbie leaned nonchalantly up against his motorcycle and looked around, waiting for the person they were waiting for to show up.

"I know a few people who can help us out with that. All they wanted in return was some money. I also threw in some make-up. Those guys really need to fix their skin tone, it's ridiculously pale." She said in disgust as she walked over to the steps of the diner and sat down, fluffing her skirt as she did so.

Robbie pointed across the darkened street that was lit up by a few street lamps. He could make out a figure that looked like the resident of Gravity Falls they were supposed to meet. "He's here."

The shadowy figure ran across the street, avoiding two cars that were coming from both directions and honking their horns furiously. He walked down the sidewalk and into the lamp that lit up the parking lot of the diner. His white beard and white bandages were tinted yellow because of the lamp and he had sand on his knees. "How can I help you two?" Old Man McGucket asked with a smile.

* * *

**Location: Oregon State Prison**

"Where is he?" A tall man wearing a black jacket and dark jeans said to his friend as they walked up to Stan's 'El Diablo and peered through the window of the empty car. The man had long black hair that draped down to his shoulders and a thick bushy mustache. He had reddened eyes and the collar of his black polo that was underneath his jacket was propped up. There was a distinct tattoo on his neck that was of a black bat with red eyes and large fangs that were soaked and dripping with blood.

The man's friend, who was of average height, ducked down and searched underneath the car. "Beats me... This is their car, right?" The man asked as he stood up. He was wearing a black t-shirt that had been signed by his favorite heavy metal band, Plastallica. The t-shirt had a white insignia of the bands logo along with tour date on the back. He was also wearing normal blue jeans and brown steel toed hiking boots. This man had short brown hair that was covered by a hat which sported the logo of Oregon State's largest college. His neck featured the same picture of a bat as his taller comrade.

"Yeah, it is." The taller man said before thinking to himself. "I guess we wait outside for them."

"I don't see why we just go get some pig's blood and give it to the rich brat. It's not like she'd be able to tell the difference." The man with the white O on his hat said.

"Quiet Matt. She has people watching us." The taller man said, sitting down on the hood of the car and fixing something with his mouth.

"Still, I've never seen someone so desperate to get a child's blood. It's ridiculous Nick." Matt hopped up next to him on the roof.

"It's not like we have to kill them. Sure, they'll lose a little blood, but they'll be fine." Nick looked up at the stars. "It's a gorgeous night, isn't it?"

"I suppose so." Matt looked at the prison search lights that were frantically moving. "Wait a second. Why are they at a prison?"

* * *

"Excuse me, where's cell block E?" Stan asked a guard who was roaming inside the entrance of the prison building.

"Do you have valid clearance sir?" The guard asked. This man was huge and could have easily played football.

"It's my first day on the job, and being the old man I am, I forgot my identification at home." Stan conned the guard with a sad look as he lowered his head towards the ground. "But I suppose if it's okay if I get to it later, you know, these prisoners deserve dirty sheets."

The guard scratched his head and got closer to Stan putting his arm around his shoulder. "It's alright. My dad has Alzheimer's, so he's forgetting things all the time. Not to mention, the sheets haven't been changed in nearly three months, so it's long overdue." He said with a slight smile. "I'll lead the way."

The man led Stan down a corridor before taking a series of turns. Stan was taking a mental note of the hallways and rooms they passed, as was Dipper, just in case. Stan huffed silently as he pushed the cart, he was starting to think it would have been a better idea to have Soos push the cart.

"First day on the job, eh?" The friendly guard asked as they walked past cell block C. The prisoners were yelling at each other and a few guards were banging on cells with their night sticks. "I remember the last janitor, Steve. Speaking of which, I noticed that you two have the same first name." The man said pointing to the name tag on the gray uniform. "Talk about a coincidence." He chuckled, waving to a guard that was sitting at a desk near cell block D.

"Yeah, weird coincidence, right?" Stan chuckled nervously and silently wiped sweat that was building up on his forehead. They passed by an overhead sign that told them cell block E was to their right. They took a right down another long hallway and reached the entrance to the cell block.

"Here we are." The guard said as he pulled out his keys and opened up the gate.

"Here we are indeed." Stan said silently to himself as he reached for a fire extinguisher on the wall. Stan grabbed the fire extinguisher and put it on the side of the cart. He was going to need it to knock out this guard.


End file.
